Careful What You Wish For
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Harry and Draco both run away from home. Harry because he wants to get revenge for Sirius and Draco because his father has just told him that the Dark Lord was coming and that he wanted a special audience with Draco himself. SLASH FIC HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Harry and Draco both end up running away from home, Harry because he is tired of being stuck at Privet Drive for the entire summer, having no power to do absolutely anything about his godfather's death and the people who killed him. Draco because he knows that this is the year he will be expected to join the death eater's. What will happen to them during the summer? And when they get back to school?**_

_**Story notes: This is set at the beginning of 6**__**th**__** year right after the death of Sirius and right before Draco is officially recruited into the death eaters. I'm probably more than a little rusty at writing so if you have any constructive input; don't be afraid to share!**_

_**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've posted anything, but I'm back (for at least this story) and excited about my newest story! I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**_

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter One:

Harry lay in bed ignoring the yelling of his aunt downstairs. At 16 years old he had officially grown into his 'moody' phase as his friends would call it. He no longer saw the reason to be his aunt and uncle's personal house elf and was counting down the days until he could leave this place and never have to come back.

"BOY!" The booming voice of his uncle came next and Harry knew now he was probably in trouble, but still couldn't find a reason to care. If it hadn't been for Sirius' death and the owl that came to his aunt and uncle explaining what Harry had gotten from his godfather's will they would have still been ignoring him.

The heavy thuds came next and Harry stopped twirling his wand to prepare for his red faced uncle's appearance. Sure enough the door flew open with a loud boom. If Harry would've tore his gaze from the ceiling he would've saw his panting, very red face uncle in his doorway glaring at Harry as if he were trying to kill him with his stare alone.

"The dishes aren't going to do themselves boy"

At that Harry continued to twirl his wand and sighed heavily, "Then I suppose someone is going to have to do them."

"You get down here and start doing your house work right now or..."

"Or what?" Harry finally sat up and glared back at his uncle, "What are you going to do? Kick me out? You wouldn't want a member of the order to make another visit would you? Now get out of my room and do your own fucking dishes!"

His uncle stood at the door for a moment or two afterwards, too shocked to think of a comeback before slamming the door shut. Harry didn't lay back down until he heard the thud of his uncle going back down the steps.

Sighing deeply Harry looked over at the empty cage his owl usually slept in, but after the first two weeks of Harry barely paying attention to her she flew out of the window to hunt and never came back. Harry knew Hedwig was probably pissed at him, but he also knew that she probably flew off to the burrow to spend the remainder of the holiday, something that he desperately wished he could do.

Closing he eyes Harry couldn't help but think of his godfather smiling at him and telling him that one day, when he was a free man he would come and get Harry and they could live together. The excitement at the very idea was hard to push down for Harry, until that was, he remembered that his godfather was now dead and it was his fault. His eyes snapped open and the now familiar surge of rage ran through him, he threw his wand and stood up. Pacing for a moment before kicking his school trunk hard enough to make it scoot across the floor.

Ignoring the pain in his foot he went over and retrieved his wand, his hand clenching so tightly around it Harry could almost feel it leaving an impression on his palm. He went over to his window and heaved it up, hearing a loud crack as the glass impacted the top of the window sill. He grabbed his trunk and threw it down, seeing the contents of it spilling onto the grass as the street lamp shone on them. Climbing down after it he angrily slammed everything back into the trunk, locking it and pulling the handle on it so he could drag it behind him.

He refused to stay one more minute at his aunt and uncle's house, refused to spend one more minute of thinking about what he should've done while locked up in that room. He might've messed up last year; he may have been the reason why his godfather was now dead, unable to rescue Harry from this nightmare he was supposed to call home. But he could fix it, he could if nothing else avenge his godfather; something he couldn't do if he stayed holed up in his room all summer.

Tucking his wand away he started down the street, his aunt and uncle wouldn't realize he was gone until at least the next morning and when they did finally find out Harry knew that they wouldn't try to find him. He stopped a few blocks down the road, remembering how he had done this before, remembering the black dog he had seen staring at him from the bushes. Another burst of rage flared up inside him, if he had just listened to Dumbledore…no if Dumbledore had just been honest with Harry this never would've happened. Sirius would still be alive and Harry could've been with him instead sent to privet drive to live another summer in captivity.

Not knowing what to do Harry raised his wand and waited for the knight bus to swoop down and pick him up.

Draco sat at his dining room table not quite believing what his father was telling him. The Dark Lord was coming to Malfoy manor and he wanted an audience with Draco himself. Nodding and keeping the smile plastered on his face Draco internally started to panic. He had been waiting for this day, waiting for the day his father would tell him the 'great' news that The Dark Lord wanted him to join their cause. He just didn't think it would happen until he was out of school or at least in his last year.

But no it was happening now and Draco had to escape. Ever since his fourth year he had discovered that even though he did hate muggles he didn't want to be a blind follower to a maniac who was hell bent on their destruction. No, Draco just wanted to continue living in the wizarding world, one day be a respectful member of the Ministry of Magic, and try to clean up the Malfoy name as best as he could. Not to say that he was turning 'good', he just didn't want to be a part of this at all. Let the Death Eaters and the Order go to some kind of civil war and kill each other, Draco wanted no part of it.

"This sounds wonderful Father, when are we expecting our Lord to visit us?" Draco turned his full attention back to his father, not believing how excited Lucius Malfoy looked.

"Within the week we will be the honored hosts of The Dark Lord."

Draco nodded and stood up, trying to let the same amount of enthusiasm come out, "Splendid, I'm going to start preparing, can I be excused?"

Lucius nodded and Draco was gone, almost running hoping his father would mistake it for excitement instead of what it was; terror.

Reaching his room he closed his door, locking it before starting to throw things in his school trunk. He had to leave and he had to leave tonight, the quicker he got away the better. He shoved Galleons into pocket and more into his trunk before closing it quietly, locking it and pushing it toward his window. Living on the third story was about to be one of the things Draco hated but if he was careful he could lower his trunk and then climb down himself. Pulling the sheets off his bed he quickly tore off several long strips, tying them together, trying the end on his trunk. It was still early but his parents wouldn't check on him for the rest of the night and no one would notice if he snuck out. He heaved the trunk out the window and held on to the sheet tightly as he lowered it down. Once it hit the ground he tied the other end of the sheet to the post of his bed and climbed down after his trunk.

Once he reached the ground he untied his trunk and started to drag it behind him, running silently as he made his way toward the gate to his house. Once outside he shivered and looked around, what was he going to do now? Sure they wouldn't notice he was gone until it was too late, but they would do their best to get him back before the Dark Lord came and if they didn't get him back before then, he would be disowned, cast out. He swallowed the vomit that suddenly flew up his throat shivering as he made his way down the street. He stopped about a mile away from his house and sat down, shivering and trying to quail the panic. He was homeless and worse he was a blood traitor. He felt tears prickling his eyes but knew that now wasn't the time to let his emotions get the best of him. Raising his wand he waited for the knight bus to swoop down.

When Harry got onto the bus his glasses were tucked away and his hair was smoothed down over his scar, he figured if he didn't make eye contact with the new bus boy they wouldn't recognize him and it turned out he was right, he gave them the money for his ride and told them to take him to hogsmead before sitting down on a bed that was near the back and next to a window. There were only a few other witches and wizards on the bus and those who weren't sleeping were busy reading the paper or a book they had brought along. Harry sighed as he laid his head on the window and watched as the scenery flew by at unbelievable speeds. But before the bus could really go to full speed it started to slow down already and Harry was surprised to see that they were in a pretty high class neighborhood, for some reason he just didn't picture a rich, high class wizard riding the knight bus.

When it screeched to a stop Harry found himself staring intently at the entrance, wanting to see who would get on next. He had to blink a couple of times and even put his glasses back on to be sure what he was seeing was correct. Draco Malfoy walked onto the bus, looking frazzled and almost panicky. He gave the bus boy a galleon and whispered something to the driver before starting to move back, dragging his trunk along with him.

He froze in his tracks half way toward Harry, his eyes widening. When he started to say something Harry put a finger up to his mouth and hoped that Draco would listen, he really didn't want his cover to be blown so quickly, taking his glasses off again and tucking them away he motioned for Draco to come sit next to him.

Sure usually they were enemies, but when you both end up on a bus around 11 at night Harry figured it was time to put away the rivalry for at least a while. Draco must have thought so too because he started to make his way back toward Harry, looking anxious and tired.

"You are the last person I ever expected to be on here."

Draco looked over at Harry and scoffed, "You don't have to tell me Potter, but I guess karma has a funny way of showing its head."

Harry studied Draco for a second longer, noticing worry and paranoia in his eyes, "So…what brings you here?"

Draco shook his head, "If we are going to play nice Potter, you are going to have to go first, I have no reason to trust you."

Harry sighed and look back toward the window, why he had ever thought even in these circumstances that Draco and himself could get along… "Fine, I'm tired of being cooped up in some kind of protective hell all summer; so I ran off so I can spend the rest of the holiday's tracing down and killing the people that are responsible for my godfather's death."

Harry didn't bother to look back over at Draco; he knew what side of the battle Draco was on… "Fair enough, I'm also running away from my family, I was informed tonight that a…special guest was on their way. Also special guest wanted to welcome me into his exclusive club. A club that I had not signed up for and want no part in."

Harry turned slowly back toward Draco, not believing what he had just heard. Draco was running away because he didn't want to be a death eater? He had never in a million years even considered the possibility that Draco, the junior death eater in training didn't actually want a part of it.

"So, what do we do now? We are both on the run from someone; people are going to be looking for both of us soon…any good ideas on where to hide?" Harry smiled his first smile of the summer and was happy to see Draco's demeanor lighten a little.

"No, I don't, but I suggest we think quickly." They shared a look and Harry thought that maybe, he wasn't filled with the sudden urge to leave privet drive just for vengeance, maybe it was fate that made him thirst for his freedom.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Harry and Draco both end up running away from home, Harry because he is tired of being stuck at Privet Drive for the entire summer, having no power to do absolutely anything about his godfather's death and the people who killed him. Draco because he knows that this is the year he will be expected to join the death eater's. What will happen to them during the summer? And when they get back to school?**_

_**Story notes: This is set at the beginning of 6**__**th**__** year right after the death of Sirius and right before Draco is officially recruited into the death eaters. I'm probably more than a little rusty at writing so if you have any constructive input; don't be afraid to share!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**_

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Two:

Harry almost couldn't believe the surreal turn of events as him and Draco finally got settled in their room in Hogs Breath Inn, a room they had to pay double for just for discretion.

"So, we have a place to stay now, but what next? You know Draco…you could always go to Hogwarts now, tell Dumbledore that you don't want anything to do with Voldemort and he would protect you…"

"Yea, he would protect me and then he would tell me what a great asset to the Order I would be, what a role model for the other Slytherin house members I would be. Don't you get it Potter? I don't want to change sides; I just want to live my life! I don't want to bad guy turned good. No, Dumbledore would help me, but there would be a price."

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to object but finding that he couldn't. Draco was right, there would be a price. "Right, well then you can just hideout for the summer here."

"Me? What about you? What are you going to do?"

Harry turned toward Draco and smiled, "I told you already; I didn't run away from Privet Drive and throw away my blood protection just so I could be a rebel Draco. I'm going to track down and find the people who were involved with what happened at the ministry the night my godfather died…I hope that won't make anything stressed with us because I'll have to use this room as my base."

"Why would I care? You are the one running into a pointless suicide mission, not me."

"Why? Draco…you realize that your aunt and your father were both there right? That I'm going after your family?"

Silence hung in the room for a second before Draco shrugged, "I wouldn't have cared about my aunt anyway. It wasn't like she was over for the holidays as for my father? Why would I care about him? He was ready to sign my life over to a maniac. He isn't the same man he used to be. He grovels and begs at the feet of a madman, any Malfoy would know that he is nothing but a tool."

Harry nodded as he continued to unpack his things, "Good, I guess…I mean it sucks about your dad and all…"

More silence greeted him and Harry tried for a minute to put himself in Draco's shoes. Draco had turned his back on his family, on his inheritance, on everything Draco was raised to be. He would be cast out, called a traitor, even when he got back to school it wouldn't change. The rest of the Slytherins would know what he had done and he would be a traitor in his own dorm.

"Hey…Draco…I know that you aren't doing this so you can be a good guy, but I want you to know that I still think it's pretty…well noble of you. You are sacrificing a lot…."

"Oh please Potter!" Harry was almost surprised to hear the hostility in Draco's voice, "I didn't have a choice not to sacrifice everything. I was raised, my parents assuming I would love nothing more to be shoved in this role and for a while I liked it. I liked knowing where my place in the world was going to be. I was a member of a very powerful and wealthy wizarding family, everyone I knew looked up to me; everything had already been decided for me. All I had to do was own up to it and live like a Malfoy. Too bad clarity struck me a couple years back and I realized that I would have to be the servant of some fucking maniac to have all of that. Well no thank you, I'd rather be an outcast then be led around like some fucking sheep!"

Draco's face was red with rage, his eyes shiny with justification. Harry realized then that he admired Draco; the fact that Draco could throw everything that was handed to him away.

"You're right. But I'm still sorry. You know, me and you aren't so different. Maybe that's why we can't stand each other." Harry smiled was pleased to see the other boy's demeanor soften.

"Whatever Potter, now as we were discussing before you had to make me out to be a martyr for the cause, what do we do next?"

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed, "I'm not sure; I do know that the minute gringotts opens in the morning I'm going down there and withdrawing more money and do some shopping."

Nodding Draco sat down on his own bed, opposite of Harry's, "That actually isn't a bad idea Potter, it'll give us another hour or two to get more money and supplies before anyone even notices that we are gone."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "You are the person who are going to have people looking for you, not me. I seriously doubt anyone will even know I'm gone. It isn't like my aunt and uncle are going to be in a frenzy to find me."

Draco studied Harry for a moment before nodding, "that is right, I remember hearing the rumors that you're living situation left a lot to be desired but…"

"You figured I was the golden boy and who would treat the golden boy like shit?"

Draco shrugged and looked away, "Yea well hate to tell you mate, but my aunt and uncle could give a shit less about wizards or who they idolize. They think of me as an abomination and the biggest blessing I got was when the fear of my godfather maiming or killing them in some way drove them to completely ignore me instead of harass me every day."

Draco glanced back at Harry and they shared a tentative look for a moment before Harry smiled and laid down, pulling the blankets over him. "Come on, we need to get some sleep if we are really going to be up in the morning." Pulling his glasses off Harry laid them on the old table beside his bed before tucking his wand away under his pillow.

"Yea, I suppose your right...night." Harry didn't bother responding and in a couple of minutes the light turned off and he and Draco were covered in darkness.

When Draco woke up at first he had completely forgot the day before, he stretched and opened his eyes and it all came crashing back. He was in a shabby hotel with none other than Harry Potter himself. Draco checked the time and frowned, it was at least 5 in the morning and gringotts didn't open until 6 or 6:30, he turned his attention to Harry and found the reason he had woken up.

Harry was sweating profusely and his hands were balled into fists. A nightmare Draco guessed and he wasn't really surprised, he had often thought that the boy wonder was probably plagued with tons of horrible things to dream about and this only confirmed it. Now that question was this, should he wake Harry up? Just let the dream run its course?

When Harry's back arched off the bed the decision was taken out of Draco's hands and Draco was crossing the small gap between the beds before he had even really made up his mind.

"Potter! Wake the hell up!" He shook the boy softly at first and when that only seemed to make things worse he shook him harder. Harry shot up and if Draco hadn't have moved quickly their heads would have collided with each other. "What the hell were you dreaming about!" Draco sounded a little angrier then he intended but felt no need to correct himself.

After taking a few gulps of air Harry laid shook his head as if trying to dislodge the dream, "sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Well you did, so now you have to tell me why you woke me." Draco stood back up straight and walked back over to his own bed, running his hands through his hair as he sat back down.

"I was back at that fucking grave yard that the bastard took me to in 4th year, I was completely helpless, just tied to that fucking statue…all I could look at was Cedric's dead body…he died for nothing…kill the spare…" Harry's body convulsed once before he seemed to get a hold of himself, "look I really am sorry and I wish I could tell you that it will never happen again but I actually tend to have these nightmares a lot…"

Draco shook his head, "I wouldn't like to see the person who wouldn't have nightmares after that, just….well it would've been nice to have a warning."

They stayed in silence for a moment before Harry got up stretching, "Yea, sorry…I just didn't think about it I guess….I'm going to go ahead and shower, I know it's a little early but I won't be able to sleep now…you should try to though, I'll wake you up after I get out."

Draco shrugged and laid back down, pulling the covers over his head, closing his eyes when he heard Harry close the door to the bathroom.

Harry sighed as he turned the water on, shedding his clothes slowly, taking a piss before stepping into the shower. For a minute he just let the water run over him, enjoying the warmth and comfort as his muscles started to relax again. He always thought it made him a little weird but he felt that the shower was one of the best places to relax and think about things. Maybe it was because of the absolute privacy the shower offered, he was never sure.

But he did know that he was in a hotel room for the rest of the summer (hopefully) with Draco Malfoy; the last person he had ever thought would be sharing a hotel room with him. And why was he here? Because he didn't want to be one of Voldemort's followers, yet another revelation that Harry had never thought would happen. What was even more surprising was that Harry found himself ready to fight anyone who might find them and try to drag Draco back to his family. But Harry knew he would do it for anyone who was being forced to be a member of Voldemort's fan club.

Groaning softly as he turned the water off, Harry started to dry off, thinking more on the blonde boy who was sleeping in the next room.

"Keys please" the droll of the goblin always made Harry think that they must hate their job but he dug his key out of his pocket anyway and waited for Draco to do the same. Instead of a key though Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and after the goblin glanced at the paper and then back to Draco he nodded and motioned for them to follow him. Harry's vault was first and he was a bit embarrassed to have Draco there with him as he opened the vault with its small fortune nestled safely in its depth. But Draco didn't comment as Harry quickly filled the medium bag he brought with him full.

When they reached Draco's vault next he could immediately tell the different. There was a large M sculpted on the door and when it opened Harry was looking at piles upon piles of galleons, jewels, documents, and old family heirlooms. Draco however seemed to be just as embarrassed as Harry because he was in and out of the vault in a hurry, tucking his bag inside of his robes and nodding to the goblin.

When they walked outside of gringotts Harry tried to think of something to say but instead his stomach said it for him growling loudly, "Hey…what about some breakfast?" he asked smiling over at Draco.

"Really Potter? You think that the best idea? I say we quickly get out shopping done and get back to the inn, once we are there we can have breakfast sent up."

Harry nodded and copied Draco by pulling the hood of his robe up, "Alright, where do you want…"

"How about we just meet back up at the inn at 10?" Draco started to walk away but Harry frowned and grabbed his arm.

"Don't you think we should stick together? What if someone comes for you while we are apart…"

"Potter! I do NOT need you protecting me; if someone comes for me then I will get away. If I'm not back at the inn by 10 then assume that I've been taken back home, I'll assume the same about you. No let go of me."

Harry dropped Draco's arm and watched the boy walk away, why they couldn't shop together for supplies was beyond Harry, until he remembered that they came from two different backgrounds and maybe Draco didn't want Harry to see everything he purchased. Sighing deeply Harry made his way into the heart of Hogsmead to quickly gather supplies.

Narcissa smiled broadly as she opened the door to her son's room, it was 10:30 and Draco wasn't up yet, which wasn't too strange, but he had things to do today.

"Darling, you really need to stop sleeping….." She had to blink more than a couple of times to believe what she was seeing; was in fact really in front of her. Her son's bed was empty, the sheet in tatters and tied together and leading….out the window? She shook her head and walked over to the window looking down and seeing no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Panic finally blossomed in her chest when she realized that her son wasn't there and neither was his trunk for school. He was gone.

Backing out of the room she ran to her husband's study, flinging open the door and causing Lucius to job, "What in the world Narcissa! What if I had been entertaining someon…."

"He's gone Lucius! Our boy is gone! We have to find him! He's never been alone before!"

She didn't even notice her husband's face whiten with panic and then darken with rage, "Oh Lucius! What are we going to do!"

He shoved his wife away from him and glared at her, "Are you telling me, that our son ran away? Do you know what this means? It means that after I told him the news last night, he packed his things and left. Either he is afraid that he won't be good enough for the Dark Lord or he is a traitor to our cause. Either way we must find him at once and get him back home before the Dark Lord gets here. No son of mine is going to be a filthy blood traitor."

Narcissa pulled back from her husband the tears drying from her eyes, "This would have never happened if you hadn't pressured our son to join that….that…."

"You better hold your tongue my dear wife; I would hate to have to turn you over to the Dark Lord. We have had this discussion, we have always wanted our son to be superior and be a winner, what better what to do that then have him be a part of the revolution of the wizarding world?"

Narcissa said nothing, nodding quietly before leaving her husband. She wasn't sure when she had stopped paying attention to the fanatical obsession her husband had with Lord Voldemort. She had always supported it and even enjoyed the idea of Draco joining him. But she had also always assumed her son had wanted to join him, she didn't know that Draco was so terrified of the idea that he would risk everything and run away from the house. She would never force her son into doing something, especially something so serious when he didn't want to. But her husband had other intentions and if it was the only way to get her son back home safely, she would help her husband find him anyway she could.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. That amazing accomplishment belongs to JK Rowling.

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Three:

By the time it was 10 both boys were back in the room, their respective things tucked away. That was when Harry realized that he would be lucky if they survived the day let alone the entire summer together. There was absolutely nothing to do, they couldn't do magic, they couldn't leave the room unless it was extremely important and well planned. Harry was stuck for another 3 weeks in a very small room with his school rival.

After eating the breakfast Harry had ordered for them the silence in the room was almost oppressing. Lying back against the wall he couldn't help but watch Draco. The Slytherin was laid back leisurely on the bed shifting through a potion book that he had either brought with him or bought today in Hogsmead. Draco didn't wear his hair like he used to either, Harry remembered how the other boy would grease it back, smiling to himself he thought of how it always reminded him of one of the old gangsters on the telly. Now Draco let his hair fall free around his face and kept it at chin length at all times. It was still that ridiculous shade of blonde that Harry that was only possible from a bottle, but it somehow suited Draco. The clothing under Draco's robes somehow surprised Harry though; they were very similar to high priced muggle clothing, probably made out of something entirely different then cotton or silk though. He was wearing a loose fitting shirt and neutral tight fitting pants. His robe was hanging on the post of the bed and of course it had emerald green trimming.

Harry heard a cough and his eyes snapped up to meet Draco's, "We haven't been alone for two days and you are already staring at me like you are going to eat me Potter? I thought you would have more control than that." Draco's smirk let Harry know he was teasing but it didn't stop the scarlet blush that went to his cheeks.

Harry quickly looked away, "Piss off Malfoy, not everyone wants you."

"Really? Well, try telling that to the next bloke who can't stop staring at me."

Harry found it hard not to enjoy the laughter that came from Draco just a little, it wasn't hostile or mocking, it was genuine laughter and Harry was pretty sure he had never heard that from Draco.

"Well, anyway, how can you stand reading that shit? Don't you get enough of potions in school?" Harry thanked his lucky stars when Draco took to the change of conversation.

"Actually I actually enjoy potions immensely, it's kind of a business venture I've thought about going into when I got older. Severus says that I'm a natural and well if anyone would know it would be him."

Harry couldn't help but detect the note of sadness that came at the end of the sentence, "What's wrong?"

After shooting Harry a glare Draco shrugged, "That's just another relationship I have to let go. I'm sure you already know that Severus is also a death eater."

Harry opened his mouth to correct Draco before slamming it shut, he couldn't bring himself to out Snape as a good guy. Even to Draco who was turning out to be a good guy himself. That would be something for Snape to tell Draco himself once they got back to school.

"Yea, that must be hard, not that I quite understand it. I hate the slimy git." Harry smiled at Draco and was pleased when the boy returned it.

"Aren't you supposed to be out there getting vengeance Potter? You aren't going to get any information about Bellatrix or my father just sitting in here all day you know." Draco sat his book down on his night stand and stretched some.

"Yea, well I don't exactly know where to start and wondering around Hogsmead all day every day would only damn me from the start. A member of the order would be bound to see me and then I would be shipped back off to the Dursleys or to the Burrow."

"Why didn't you go to your friend Weasel anyway? I suspect that they wouldn't have turned you down or shipped you back."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment before sitting up straighter and sighing, "No, they wouldn't have. They would have welcomed me actually but they wouldn't have welcomed why I ran away from the Dursleys. And not even Ron and Hermione would've condoned me tracking down members of Voldemort's gang and killing them. Too dangerous and pointless they would say."

"Well, no offence to your dead godfather and all but isn't it kind of pointless? I mean he is already dead and no matter how satisfying it would be to get them back he would in the end still be dead."

Silence rang through the room and Draco was sure it wasn't just him who felt the tension grow slightly.

"You think I don't know that? But what they did is unforgivable! What they are doing is unforgivable! Somehow has to make them pay for it! And the ministry isn't going to, because their thumbs are so far up their own assholes that they don't even realize that Voldemort is back!" Harry had stood up during this little rant, heatedly pacing back and forth.

"Your right Potter, but why are you putting the responsibility on yourself? You are only 16 and boy wonder or not you are going against some very powerful people by yourself. You might look at it as avenging your godfather but I look at it as a desperate plea and a suicide mission."

Harry turned on Draco, wand pointed out at him his face red. "When I want your fucking opinion I'll ask for it Malfoy, but until then I suggest you keep your slimy nose out of my business!" The small room echoed with Harry's angry words. But instead of retaliating or pulling his own wand Draco simply picked his book back up and went back to what he was doing before the entire conversation started.

Harry sighed and put his wand up, grabbing his robes and leaving the room, slamming the door on his way out. He didn't care what Draco Malfoy of all people had to think about his cause. Why did Draco care anyway if Harry got himself killed, he would be one of the first people celebrating the fact that the boy who lived; lived no more.

So why then was Harry actually considering what Draco had said? Was he just being careless in his grief? Running to an impossible goal? He remembered trying to crucio Bellatrix the year before and failing miserably, remembered Voldemort smiling at him and telling him he would have to mean it. And even though Harry had tried he couldn't, but why? He had wondered that since it had happened. Hermione had told him it was better that he didn't want to hurt anyone, including a death eater enough to cast a crucio; but Harry thought of it as a handicap. Voldemort and his followers didn't care who they hurt and what did Harry have to fight with in return? Dumbledore would say love.

Harry stopped and looked around; he was in front of Honeydukes Sweetshop, all the anger drained out of him and nothing else to do but sulk. If he didn't go after those people then everything he did was a complete waste. Why run away from his aunt and uncle's if he was just going to camp out in a hotel room all summer? Well he didn't regret the running away no matter what. Anywhere was better than privet drive. *Maybe you had other reasons for coming here, reasons you just didn't know about when you ran away* He sighed as he sat down on a bench, thinking about Draco Malfoy and their all too bizarre run in.

Ok, say that Harry ran away for no other reason than fate. That he ran away to help Draco Malfoy turn bad to neutral. What now? Spend the entire summer shoved up Draco's ass? Yea right…yet Harry couldn't deny that it had a nice ring to it. He groaned and let his head fall into his hands, pulling his hair a little. He wanted more than anything to help Sirius, to kill at least Bellatrix. He had always imagined Sirius looking down on him smiling along with Harry as he killed her. But now that he thought about it or now that it was brought to his attention to think about. Sirius wouldn't have wanted Harry to be in any kind of danger, he had proven that by running out of the Order's headquarters to come to the ministry and make sure Harry was safe. He would have wanted Harry to get past his death, to learn from it, and hell he might even want Harry to help Draco. Harry let a solitary tear run down his cheek before brushing it off and standing up.

He looked around and could have sworn his heart stopped in his chest when he saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy passing from one shop to another. Draco was right about how quick they would be out to find him. Harry pulled his hood down farther and walked as casually as he could manage back to the inn. Before even turning down the secluded hallway that there room was stationed in he checked behind him to make sure he wasn't noticed or followed and then hurried into the room.

"And you're sure you haven't seen my son?"

"Yes…yes sir." The older shop keeper tried not to stumble over his words but he knew how influential Lucius Malfoy could be and even though he really hadn't seen the younger Malfoy the shop keep had heard stories of Lucius filing complaints against someone for less.

As Lucius and Narcissa left Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop Narcissa started to cry again, "He hasn't been anywhere Lucius! We even checked all the names at the inn and nothing! Where could he have gone?"

Lucius held his wife with one arm, his face held in a sneer. "There is one place that we haven't checked and if our son is there….go on home dear, I'll come back right after I check this last place."

"Lucius! I'm not going"

"You'll go home right. Now!" Narcissa jumped slightly and pushed away from her husband, crying more as she apparated away.

Lucius growled deep in his throat and made his way toward the only other place he could think to look. Hogwarts.

Harry had to fight the urge to pull his hair out when Draco didn't even look up from his book at the news.

"Did you not hear me ferret face? Your parents are just blocks away searching every shop for you!"

Draco glared up from his book, slamming it shut, "Yes I did hear you Potter and I would suggest you never call me that again. I told you already that my parents would come looking for me. Of course they are in Hogsmead and I'm sure they are turning every place they can think to look of over and offering every bribe they can think of to get information!"

"Then how can you just sit there and look so…so…relaxed!"

"Because Potter, I know that I didn't show my face to anyone and I didn't even speak to anyone. I know that the money we paid for this room will keep whoever is downstairs at the moment from talking. I simply know that they aren't going to find me in this room. If they find me it'll be outside in the town somewhere."

Harry sighed and sank down onto his bed, "Yea, you're probably right."

After more silence Draco sat up himself, "So, what are you going to do? If you want I could probably tell you where my aunt is…"

"Na, don't worry about it Malfoy. I…I've decided against suicide for the moment. Sirius might be angry at me if I end up where he is after his sacrifice."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the priceless look at Draco's face and when Draco realized he had lost his cool demeanor he quickly snapped it back into place, "Wow, a Gryffindor not rushing into imminent death…I believe we should celebrate this occasion yearly, as it will never happen again."

Harry laughed and realized that it was the first real laugh that came out of him since Sirius died, "Shut up you prat and don't think you are getting off easy and that I'm leaving. You see I'm sticking around all summer just to punish you for talking sense into me."

Draco groaned and Harry laughed a little louder.

Dumbledore sat at his desk looking at a very upset Lucius Malfoy, "Lemon drop?" He held the candy out and when Lucius' glare got worse he popped it into his own mouth. "Now, why exactly are you here Mr. Malfoy?"

"I've told you. My son is missing and I assumed that he might have come here."

"Now tell me Mr. Malfoy. Why would any student return to school during summer holidays? I would think that here would be the last place Draco would want to come."

Lucius face reddened and Dumbledore tried his best to not smile, "Because Albus, my son has false pretenses that he could be kept here as if it were some sort of … sanctuary."

Dumbledore frowned and popped another lemon drop in his mouth, "Mr. Malfoy, if Draco felt as if his wellbeing was in danger then he could come here for sanctuary. Once a student of this school comes to me with any troubling situation it is not only upheld by my moral beliefs but also by the ministry of magic that I may keep the student here until they feel safe again."

Lucius slammed his cane on Dumbledore's desk, fury radiating from him, "Are you telling me that you won't return my 16 year old son to me Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled and stood up, "I'm telling you Mr. Malfoy that 16 is just the right age for a student to make their own decisions about their safety. I'm also afraid to admit that I have no idea where Draco is sadly. I would have hoped if he felt threatened that he would know it was safe to come to me. Now as it were, I'm terribly busy and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Lucius gritted his teeth and stormed out the door. When Dumbledore was sure Lucius was gone he sat back down frowning. This was disturbing news; Draco was obviously on the run from his father and if Lucius were to find Draco before he decided to come to school or before school started. Dumbledore closed his eyes after having another lemon drop. Not to mention that Harry was also MIA and none of the order could seem to find him either. Dumbledore smiled softly; being an optimist really had its perks though. He had a feeling that if he could find Harry that Draco would be with him.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor goes to J.K Rowling

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Four:

The next morning Harry felt the first glimpse of doubt about his decision to stay here with Draco. It wasn't like the Slytherin wanted him around, Draco actually went out of his way to make sure him and Harry had almost zero communication constantly reading or writing. When Harry did try to engage him in conversation he was shushed or completely ignored. Harry groaned as he flopped down on his bed, arms splayed out melodramatically.

"What do you WANT Potter!" Harry heard Draco slam his book shut and then a thud.

"All I WANT Malfoy is for YOU to bloody SAY something once and a while!" Harry looked over at Draco and refused to smile when he saw how frazzled the Slytherin boy looked.

"You are forgetting that we are not and never were mates Harry! I don't know the first thing about you and don't try to act like it's my fault that you are stuck here all summer because you are the one who demanded you stay."

Harry sighed and sat up, "look I know that I'm being a little annoying right now and I know that you probably would have preferred being alone to my company. But...just...look there is no reason for us not to be mates right? You aren't a follower of Voldemort so you don't really hate me like you've said all these years..."

"Ha! You think that the past 5 years of me torturing you and your friends have been about being on the Dark Lord's side? Potter we aren't friend's because you are a pompous asshole and because I'm an arrogant one."

Harry smiled and shrugged, "yea, I guess you're right. But why not try to be friends? Just for the summer? I know that you wouldn't want me destroying your bad boy demeanor at school but if we can be friends don't you think the next 3 weeks will go just a little faster?" Draco rolled his eyes and picked his book up off the floor where he had thrown it a second ago, "whatever Potter, if you want to play friends then I don't see why not."

"Alright...then the first thing I guess should be getting use to calling each other by our actual names...Draco."

"Ok, Harry." If it wasn't for Draco's sneer Harry would have thought that they might actually be able to pull it off, but he could already see that old habits were going to die hard.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Come on Draco, we have to watch out for each other, don't we? How are we going to do that if we don't trust each other?"

"Potter, you keep going around and around in circles, this isn't about us trusting each other or being friends. This is about you not being bored out of your skull; I for one don't know how I've gotten stuck babysitting you all summer. What do you want from me?" Draco didn't even bother to hide his exasperation and the tension the room thickened slightly.

Harry had to choke off the scathing response that was working its way out and take a deep breath. "Do you really think that when I left my house that I imagined in a million years running into you? But we did and its better this way really, we can watch out for each other. It doesn't have to be miserable; we've prove to each other already that we can be civil.

Draco sighed, "fine Harry, let's be civil. What now?" "Well...why not tell me something about yourself? You mentioned wanting to go into apothecary when you get out of school...do you have any other ambitions? Do you some day want to be a potion's master like Snape?"

"I had thought about being Severus' apprentice once upon a time so I could one day be a potion's master. But under light of recent events I think I'll have to settle for my own shop in some desolate town somewhere."

Harry wondered if Draco was aware of how disappointed he sounded, "you never know, maybe Snape won't let something like this come between you and him? I know that you are one of his favorite students and it can't all be because you were supporting Voldemort. If that were the case he would love Crabbe and Goyle too."

Draco smiled softly and shrugged, "I can't be an eternal optimist like you; but I have had bigger surprises in my life I suppose. What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Well I know that everyone expects me to be an auror but I have no desire to go chasing bad guys for the rest of my life. I was kind of thrown into chasing this one to being with, it was never my choice. I think that I would like to teach though; Hogwarts has become my home so as long as I could stay there I wouldn't care if I had to teach herbology. Even though if Dumbledore is smart he won't let me anywhere near that room. DADA or flying lessons would be brilliant though."

The conversation had started to feel more relaxed and Harry thought that maybe they could pull this off after all.

Albus smiled as the last member of the order walked into the room. Severus had always had a think for fashionably late entrances; always on time but never the first one in. "Now, I'm sure you all have your questions about why I called you here, but first has anyone had any luck tracking down your Harry?"

He watched as each member shook their head and smiled, "I had thought as much, but now I believe we have a new lead. I have reason to believe that Harry is not alone wherever he is." He watched as each of them looked at each other.

"Ron isn't with him Albus, he's still at home and he's owling Hermione daily..."

"I know Arthur, it isn't any of his usual acquaintances. I do believe Harry is with young Draco Malfoy."

Remus Lupin was the first to stand up, panic clear on his face, "then we need to go to Malfoy Manor as as soon as possible Albus. I had been afraid that Draco would be recruited into the Death Eater's soon but I had no idea..."

"Now now Remus, please sit down, Draco is not at Malfoy Manor anymore then

Harry is. They both seem to have run away from their respective homes.

"I find this hard to believe, Lucius would have informed me if Draco was no longer at home." Severus did not look entirely sure though and Albus was sure he knew why.

"It seems Severus that Draco has turned down his invitation to join Voldemort, the reason I believe that Lucius hasn't told you is because he is doing everything he can to get Draco back before anyone is the wiser. So far I'm happy to say that he has been unsuccessful."

"So you're saying instead of just looking for Harry we need to keep an eye out for Draco? I guess I can go back to diagon alley and ask around again..."

"That wont' be necessary Nymphadora, Lucius has already turned every place he can over for Draco and we have already search everywhere we can think of for Harry. Wherever they are, they are safe and staying well hidden. I'm afraid our only option is to wait for one of them to use magic or wait for them to come back to school. We will keep the same plan of keeping watch at the train station, Hogsmead, and at the front gates of Hogwarts for them the day school starts. By this time either Lucius will have disowned Draco for making him looking bad in front of Voldemort or he will be even more desperate to find his only son."

Everyone nodded and Albus sat down and smiled, "that was all I called you here for you can all be excused now."

The members of the Order slowly made their way out of the door besides one. Severus sat quietly in his seat looking at Dumbledore.

"Is that something I can help you with Severus?" Albus asked gently, knowing what the other man was worrying about.

"I had always hoped that Draco would turn down the opportunity to join the Death Eater's." Severus looked over at Albus and even though he knew that Severus would never admit it, he was truly worried about what was going to happen to Draco.

"Don't worry Severus, we will find him before his father does and once he is at this school he'll be safe. Now why don't you go and ask Ms. Pomphrey if she needs any help in the medical wing?"

Severus rolled his eyes but left, assigning him busy work was never Albus' favorite way of helping the ex death eater stop worrying over things, but it always worked.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, his hand clenched on his cane tightly as he tried to think about where he had went wrong with his son. Draco had always seemed to be an avid follower of their Lord and now this. The Dark Lord would be arriving in a couple of days and he was going to have to admit that his son was a filthy traitor.

Lucius shook his head and banged his cane into the floor. No, not if he had anything to do about it. He would find his son by then, even if it meant calling in certain favors. Lucius went to the fireplace and grabbed some powder. It was time to pay the ministry a visit.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry potter. J.K Rowling is the wonderful mind that blessed us with Harry Potter. 

**Careful What You Wish Forcefully**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Five:

Lucius Malfoy walked into Hogsmead with two Ministry of Magic officials behind him. He hadn't really wanted to pull out all the strings to find his son, the less that people knew about it the better. But now with the help of the ministry he could search every room in every shop in town. His son was hiding somewhere and he would be damned if he didn't find him.

Harry yawned as he stretched out on the bed, he had just had the best sleep in over a week. He looked over to the still sleeping Slytherin and smiled. They had actually learned a lot about each other the night before, Harry learned that Draco didn't like the fact that his father shoved dark magic down his throat and Draco had learned that Harry wasn't a big fan of the fact that everyone assumed he was going to be able to pull a miracle and kill Voldemort. He looked at the old calendar that was on the wall and marked off another day. 2 weeks at 5 days left before they would be able to walk into Hogwarts and Draco would be safe without having to haggle over the price of his soul with Dumbledore.

Sighing he stood up and went to the bathroom, maybe he was giving Dumbledore too hard of a time. He was an old man leading a secret order that was trying its best to protect the Wizarding world from one of the most dangerous wizards ever. He had to make hard decisions and Harry was often in the middle of them. Most of the time Harry liked how the decisions put him in the fight and how open Dumbledore could be about his plans. But lately the old man was starting to look even older and he was trying to keep Harry tucked away instead of putting him on the front lines. He zipped his pants up and flushed staring at himself in the mirror, he knew that Dumbledore didn't tell him why he wanted Harry to practice occlumency because Harry wouldn't have listened anyway. Being able to see into Voldemort's head seemed to be a big advantage that they could use, but Harry didn't like that the bastard could see back into his.

He walked out of the room, running his fingers through his hair. He wished that this room had a window, but because they wanted complete secrecy they had been given a room that was incredibly small with no windows and one way in and one way out. He was about to open the door when he heard a loud pounding knock. Draco jumped and woke up, eyes wide as he quickly got out of bed.

"By order of the Ministry of Magic open your door now!"

Harry paled and didn't bother to look over at Draco before running to his trunk and throwing it up, digging through it he pulled out the invisibility cloak and handing it to Draco.

"I'm not putting that on Potter." Draco muttered as another loud knock came.

"If your door is not open by the count of 3 we will come in using force."

"We both know who is going to be on the other side of that door, unless you want your father to drag you back home get under the damn cloak and stay there."

"1..."

"NO!"

"2..."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry whispered and Draco froze with a look that could kill someone on his face. Harry quickly carried Draco over to the farthest corner and threw the invisibility cloak over him.

"3!"

Harry pushed Draco's trunk under the bed and was caught with his back turned when the door busted open.

"Stop what you are doing and turn around!"

Harry slowly turned around and paled when he saw two ministry officials and Lucius Malfoy behind them.

"Sorry about that...I was using the loo when you started to knock." Harry kept his eyes on Lucius as he walked into the room.

"My my if it isn't Harry Potter. What are you doing so far away from home child?" Lucius walked over to the bathroom and looked inside before nodding to the men.

Albus frowned and dropped his quill. Harry had finally used magic but why now? He had expected them both to stay hidden at least a week longer before any of them resorted to magic._Lucius_ was the only word that went through his mind before he was apparating to the source of Harry's magic.

"I'm on a holiday. What is this all about Malfoy?" Harry watched as the men turned the beds over before turning back to Lucius and shrugging.

"Let's just say I've lost something of mine and I'm trying to find it. You may wait for me outside gentlemen I'll be along shortly." The men looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and leaving Harry and Lucius alone.

"Well whatever you bloody want isn't here..."

"Please do be quiet Potter." Lucius pulled his wand out quickly and Harry did the same.

"You fucking bastard, do you think I don't remember what part you held in my godfather's death?"

Lucius laughed and shook his head, "I simply don't care what you remember or what you don't. I came looking for my son and found my enemy instead. I'll make use of you Potter." Lucius waved his wand, "Cruic..."

"Expelliarmus!"

Lucius' wand flew from his hand before it pushed him back as well, "Harry my boy, are you alright?" Albus asked as he walked into the room smiling.

Harry wasn't quite sure he believed what he saw, how had Dumbledore found him so quickly? How did he know he was in trouble? Nodding Harry looked over at Lucius, "I'd feel better if he was out of my room though."

Dumbledore nodded as he walked over to Lucius and helped him up, ignoring the look of rage in his eyes. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Malfoy but I had sensed that Harry was in distress, it must' have been because you rudely entered the room I had been allowing him to use. I came assuming he was in trouble and acted before I had time to think the situation through. It wasn't like you were about to use an unforgivable on Harry while in such a public location. Please accept my apologies and be on your way." He smiled and ushered Lucius out of the room.

"You'll be sorry you ever crossed me Albus." Lucius said vehemently before walking down the hall. Dumbledore frowned as he watched him leave before repairing the broken door and turning back to Harry.

"You have a lot to answer for young man. Throwing away your blood protection, running away without telling anyone were you were running off too. You've had everyone in the order quite worried."

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced toward the corner were Draco was still concealed. "I'm not a child anymore Professor. All I was trying to do was enjoy my summer holidays, if Lucius hadn't lost whatever it was he..."

"I'm sure you know precisely what Mr. Malfoy was looking for and now I have to ask you to trust me Harry. I know you are protecting someone but you have to know that he would be much safer at Hogwarts."

Harry found that he wasn't surprised that Dumbledore knew, just surprised at himself for thinking that he could get one under the old coot. "That isn't my decision sir."

"Then please, let me talk to him so I can plead my case and he can make his decision."

Harry sighed and walked over to the corner, pulling the cloak off of Draco, ignoring how angry the other boy looked, "Finite Incantatum" he murmured before going to sit on the wrecked bed.

"Potter I swear to …. if you EVER do that..." Harry couldn't help but smile when it took a couple of moments for Draco to compose himself enough to finally look at Dumbledore. "I have no interest in being your little pet at school." He said coldly before trying to leave.

Dumbledore held up his hand and smiled softly, "please hear me out Draco and if you still want to leave then I will let you, but you would be walking into your father's clutches if you let here right now."

Draco groaned and backed up some, "fine, go ahead."

"I'm not sure what you are so afraid of, but I can assure you if you come back with me to Hogwarts that there will be no pressure on you at all to join any sides. You will be able to move into the dungeons with Severus.."

"Don't you think that would be dangerous Professor? Seeing as how he is probably working with my father trying to get me back?" Harry had never seen Draco sneer at the headmaster before but he was seeing it now and honestly, he enjoyed it.

"Harry hasn't told you? I suppose not, he would feel as if it wasn't his place...Draco, Severus is not working for Voldemort. He is a part of the Order and is badly worried about you. He would welcome you and help you in any way he can if you accompanied me back to the school."

Draco looked at to Harry, a mixed look on his face before looking back at Dumbledore, "and you wouldn't pressure me to be the same thing as Severus? A spy?"

Dumbledore smiled happily, "of course not, even if you wanted to help the order I wouldn't have made you a spy. It's a very dangerous job and only Severus could have the...skills to pull it off."

The room went silent for a moment before Draco's shoulders seemed to sag a little. "Fine, I'll come with you, at least I wouldn't have to spend the entire summer with Potter."

Dumbledore noticed the slight hurt that came over Harry's features and smiled as he nodded, "great, I will give you both a moment to gather your things before we head for Hogwarts. Harry, I hope you know you have to come with me. If you refuse to stay protected at your aunt and uncle's then we'll have to settle for you being protected at school. I'll be waiting in the lobby, please come down when you are ready." With that Dumbledore walked out of the room, leaving both boys staring at his retreating figure.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. All rights go to J.K Rowling.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay for this chapter! I went to my friend's house this weekend and helped her move, but now I'm back home ( a little sick ) and I'll be writing and posting chapters regularly again.

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Six:

Once they were downstairs Dumbledore took the liberty of shrinking both their trunks so the boys could fit them in their pockets for the floo trip. Dumbledore gave them each a hand full of powder, "this will take you directly to my office, once we all get there we can discuss were you both will be staying."

Harry nodded and went first, stepping out and into the Headmaster's office and sighing as he looked at the familiar surroundings. Draco came next and somehow didn't look quite as relieved as Harry. Dumbledore was last and he motioned for the boys to sit down, taking his usual seat behind his desk.

"Draco, your father will not be able to touch you here. As long as you continue to say you do not wish to go home with him you will not be forced to go anywhere. Harry, since you have removed yourself from the blood protection of Privet Drive you are also free to stay here and will not be forced to leave. However I will have to ask that both of you refrain from anymore magic until the school year starts under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Also, Draco like I said you may reside in the dungeons with Severus, however since the school has limited access at this time I'm going to have to ask you to humor me and let Harry room with you."

Draco opened his mouth to object before closing it with a click, he had been expecting a catch to come and if this would be the only one he would live with it. "Of course Professor." Draco said trying to keep the sneer off of his face.

Harry glared over at blonde boy and resisted saying something to him about how they had just agreed to be friends and now that they were in the safety of Hogwarts that shouldn't change.

Dumbledore however smiled happily and clapped his hands together, "fantastic, that is all boys, if you will please place your trunks onto the floor, I will put them back to their normal size and have them sent to your room in the dungeon. Draco I assume that you know the way to Severus' quarters? Please take Harry along with you and let Severus know of your arrivals, he will show you to your rooms from there."

They both got up, fishing their miniature trunks from their pockets and placing them on the rug. "Thank you Professor, for letting me stay here...I know that you disagree with my leaving Privet Drive but...I just...well honestly I can't stand the Dursley's." Harry smiled at the old man and then quickly let it fade, Dumbledore didn't look amused.

"I know how strained your relationship is with your family Harry but throwing away such poweful protection, even just for the summer is really a waste. But of course you know that you are always welcome in these halls."

Harry nodded before walking out the door, not realizing until he was already outside that Draco didn't follow him.

"Headmaster...I'm not sure I believe you just yet that nothing is expected out of me in return. But being here will make the remaining days go by quicker and I don't have to worry about my Father anymore."

Dumbledore sighed and stood up, "I wish I knew how to make you have more faith in me Draco. I do not wish to con you or use you in any way. However I understand where you are coming from and yes you are safe here."

Draco nodded before leaving the room as well, running into Harry outside. "Well, come on Potter. Let's go surprise Severus."

Severus Snape was never much for surprises. So when his godson and none other than Harry Potter showed up in his private rooms he figured he was probably going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

"Draco, I wasn't aware you had been found. Are you alright?" completely ignoring Harry, Severus opened the door and motioned for them to come in. Harry rolled his eyes and followed behind Draco, pushing the door forcefully open when Severus tried to close it in his face.

Severus lead them into a lovely sitting room, a roaring fireplace going and two comfy looking chairs sitting in front of it. Books covered much of the wall space and there was a small tray with a tea kettle and some delicious looking pastries on it. Severus motioned for Draco to sit down and sat in the recliner opposite of him, leaving harry standing and feeling ignorant.

"Before you tell me what has happened, would you like some tea?" Severus motioned with his wand and the cart came to stand slowly beside them, knocking Harry in the hip a few times before he would move.

"I would love some Severus." Harry couldn't quite figure out why Draco was so comfortable around this git, but Draco looked more relaxed then he ever did when they had been in their room.

"That would be gre..."

"One or two sugars?" Severus asked, speaking over Harry and after fixing Draco's cup he started to make his own and when he was finished he sent the cart back to it's original spot.

_Bloody wanker_ Harry though angrily _he hasn't treated me this much like shite since 3__rd__ year.._

"I'm not sure if found is really the word Severus...father found the room me and Potter were staying in, Potter being stupidly heroic pushed me under an invisibility cloak" Harry winced when Draco mentioned his cloak and suddenly found something very interesting on the wall when Severus finally shot a hateful glare at him.

"Not soon after that Professor Dumbledore showed up and...told me some interesting things about you as a way to make me feel more comfortable about coming to stay at the school."

Severus paused for a minute before nodding, "I'm not sure I understand why you never came to the school to begin with Draco, even if I hadn't been a spy for Dumbledore it still would have been safer here than out gallivanting around with Harry Potter."

Draco shrugged and continued to drink his tea for a moment before answering, "I honestly thought you would make sure I went back to my father's. But I see now that I was wrong...and Potter was actually not all that bad. He didn't get us into any horrible messes anyway, however I am glad to not be pushing my luck anymore..."

"That does it." Harry fumed as he made his way toward the door, "you both can sit there and talk about me like I'm not here but I don't have to listen to it." Harry left, slamming the door behind him.

Severus stared at the door for a moment before sighing and standing up, "you should go after him Draco. I'd rather not have him roaming around my dungeon throwing a hissy fit. You will both be staying in the private rooms of the Head Boy, I assume you remember where they are."

Draco nodded as he sat his glass down before standing up himself, "so you really don't think I'm throwing away my life by getting myself disowned?"

Severus smiled softly and shook his head, "no, I actually think that you have expanded your life span by quite a few years by doing this."

Draco nodded before he left his godfather's room so he could go and do the one thing he never thought he would be doing, track down Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so very sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I caught something over the weekend and I am just now feeling good enough to sit up long enough to write something. However I am not over it completely, so if I disappear for another day or so don't worry! It's just this cold kicking my ass.

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Seven

Harry stormed down the dungeon corridor, he didn't know if he was more upset that Draco could just throw away what progress they made (no matter how little) in less than 10 seconds or more angry that Snape could still get under his skin now just as easily as he could when Harry was a 1st year.

"Potter! Will you wait!"

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration and slammed his fist into the wall as he kept walking, definitely more upset over the Draco thing, but why? Harry would have to think on that one later.

"Harry! Stop!"

Harry spun around on Draco, almost making the other boy collide with him, "Why should I? I thought things had changed MALFOY! I thought that we were putting aside petty school rivalries! If you want to continue being a bloody GIT then go ahead, but I'm not playing along anymore!" Harry started to spin around to storm away but Draco stopped him, grabbing his arm and looking angry himself now.

"What's wrong with you Potter?"

Harry glared at Draco for a few minutes before sighing, his shoulder's sagging. "I just thought we were friends Draco, I mean I know we weren't stuck in that small room with each other for as long as we thought but we still talked a lot..."

"Harry! Ok! I get it!" Draco let go of Harry and if Harry didn't know better he would have thought that Draco even looked sorry. "Now, can you calm down? We are staying in the head boy's room."

Harry sighed again and nodded, "Yea, sorry, it's just Snape has always gotten on my nerves and having you both treat me like shit at the same time highly annoyed me."

Draco smiled softly, "well you'll have to get used to that, come on I'll show you were the room is."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy bowed humbly before the Dark Lord as Voldemort sat down on a large chair in Lucius' study.

"Your house is wonderful Lucius, it will be perfect to set up our base for the coming war."

Lucius bowed again before sitting in a chair opposite the Dark Lord, "my home is your home My Lord, just tell me what I can do for you and I will eagerly get it done."

Wormtail plodded into the room, holding a cup with a dark liquid in it to Voldemort.

"That is just what I would expect for such a loyal follower as yourself Lucius." Taking the glass from Wormtail he motioned for the small man to leave them. "Now, as you know I have come here also to talk to your son, so please fetch him for me."

Lucius gritted his teeth and his hand tightened on his cane, "I am sorry my Lord but that will be quite impossible...it seems that my son has become a blood traitor and is now in the hands of Albus Dumbledore."

The silence in the air was almost deafening and Lucius' grip on his cane was starting to hurt his hand, "that is a shame, I was hoping your son would be less of a disappointment than you, turns out your entire family is incompetent."

"My Lord! Please don't say that, I implore you to think of all the strides I have made for us!"

Voldemort stood up and the windows in the manor trembled slightly, "what strides Lucius? You lost my prophecy last year! You had Potter and it in your grasp and they both slipped away! I was going to use your son as a way to punish you but now you have seemed to even lose him!"

"My Lord...I...I"

"SILENCE!" The lights in the room flickered and Lucius cowered back. "I have had enough of your company and your ego Lucius, leave me at once, and don't think that you will get off lightly for everything you have done to disappoint me!"

Lucius stumbled out of the room, closing the doors securely behind him. After a few minutes he composed himself again and made his way to his living room. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder he decided it was time to disown his son, and not just in the figuratively speaking sense.

* * *

Severus Snape hissed as his grabbed his forearm in pain, The Dark Lord was pissed and he wanted a meeting. This was never good, sending a quick owl to Dumbledore he threw his floo powder into the fireplace and made his way too whatever the Dark Lord had in store.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore turned his attention to his window when he saw not one, but two owls outside of it, trying quite urgently to get in. Opening his window he let the two owls in, feeding them treats and sending them on their way once they deposited the two envelopes on his desk.

His name was written on both, one was thin and he could see by the paper thin writing on it that Severus sent it and he didn't have to open it to know what was in it. The other one was thick and looked very formal and that was the one Albus went to first. Sitting down and opening the letter he pulled out the document and closed his eyes for a minute after reading the bold type on the front of it.

**Motion to Disown**

_Lucius Malfoy (Hereby referred to as Party A) has hereby stricken Draco Malfoy ( Hereby referred to as Party B) out of the family tree, therefore Party B has also been expunged from the Malfoy Will and any/all of the perks that one may get from baring the Malfoy name. In order to assure that Party B can not partake of these perks Party A has moved to have the last name Malfoy removed from Party B. His new last name will be that of his mother's maiden name. Black. This will go into affect starting immediately, to appeal this decision please contact your nearest court and proceed through the proper channels._

There was quite a few more pages but Albus couldn't bring himself to continue, placing the document back onto his desk he wondered if Draco would be surprised that his father would go this far. It would undoubtedly be a blow for the young man but Albus knew that Harry would do everything in his power to make Draco feel comfortable.

Opening the next letter he wasn't surprised to see Severus' rushed message

_The Dark Lord has called, seems to be angry. Will report when (if) I get back_

_SS_

Sighing heavily the headmaster looked at Fawkes, "perhaps I will wait until the morning to disclose this information to young Mr. Ma...Black"

The bird chirped sadly and Albus took that as an agreement.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Eight

Harry looked at the head boy's room and tried not to be jealous that whoever the head boy was got to stay in this for the school year. It was huge, two queen size beds in the middle of the room, a small study wing with a few desks in the corner, and two magnificent walk in closets. Harry could have done with less green and silver and more gold and red however, not believing how many snake statues were placed throughout the room.

What didn't surprise him was that their suitcases had already been brought down and that Hedwig, who always knew where to be was sitting by the bed he supposed, was his, hooting at him. He walked over to her smiling, "Hey there girl, how have you been? I hope you aren't still made at me." He petted the top of her head and with another hoot and a playful peck Harry knew everything was alright.

Harry stretched a little before turning back to face Draco, who was already looking through his trunk, making sure everything was there. Once he was satisfied he pulled out a fresh pair of clothes and his robes, when he noticed Harry watching him he rolled his eyes some.

"Look, I know you want to be friends and I know we are stuck in here together until the semester starts, but that really doesn't mean you have to watch my every move. I'm going to bathe Harry and please don't come looking for me when I'm not out in 10 minutes like you are. I believe in actually being clean." Draco smiled smugly at Harry's slightly shocked expression before walking into the bathroom and closing the large door.

Harry couldn't help but smile, knowing that if someone had told him last year that him and Draco Malfoy would have been sharing a room and making jokes with one another, he would have called them insane and probably have told Madam Pomphrey that she needed to check one of her students for serious sicknesses.

Going over to his trunk and unpacking his clothes and a few other select things Harry couldn't help but wonder what was happening over at the Malfoy's. Lucius had to be seething at this point, knowing that he had lost his only son because of his sick obsession with Voldemort. Harry frowned as he thought about the psychopath who had destroyed so many lives. Harry's parents were dead because of him, Draco couldn't live a normal (as normal as it could get anyway) and happy life at home with his parents because of him. Neville's parents had been tortured until they lost their minds….Sirius gone just after gaining his first small taste of freedom.

Harry threw the book he had been holding at the wall, anger and helplessness surging through him. The entire wizarding world looked to him to stop Voldemort. There had been a prophecy, _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_, saying that he would be the one to do it. He sat down on his bed, putting his face in his hands, sometimes he felt so much older than just 16 sometimes.

Lying back he took a deep breath and pushed everything Voldemort and death eater related from his mind. Relaxing some as he drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

When Draco walked out of the bathroom he felt more relaxed then he had since he left his home. He stretched as he checked the time, just past 7pm and he was exhausted. He got to his own bed before he realized that Harry was already asleep on top of his covers, fully clothed. He thought about waking him up so he could get more comfortable but there was such a look of peace on his face that Draco couldn't bring himself to.

Shrugging he dug through his trunk to find his sleeping pants, changing quickly before climbing under the covers, waving his wand to turn the lights out.

Severus walked up to Albus' office slowly, he was sore and angry. When he arrived at Malfoy Manor the Dark Lord was furious. Severus should have immediately told the Dark Lord when Draco arrived at Hogwarts. Lucius was livid himself, saying that Severus was getting sloppy in his reporting and that everyone should have known the minute that Harry Potter went missing.

The Dark Lord didn't quite agree with Lucius, saying that Severus only need to report to him and that if Lucius had reported his missing son to him that maybe they could have found and dealt with Draco before he ran to Albus, giving the old coot another ally. However Severus was still in trouble and he was thrown to the ground with the first cruciatus curse the Dark Lord threw at him. After three minutes he was told to leave and that he would be called again soon.

So now he was on his way to give his report before rubbing a salve on his aching muscles and going to bed.

Albus opened the door for him after one knock, "good to see that you are back already Severus, please come in."

Walking into the office was a comfort that Severus reveled in every time he came back from one of the meetings. It meant that he had made it back alive and in one piece. Sitting down in the large chair he began, "nothing very important happened tonight Sir, the Dark Lord was mostly mad that you got your hands on Draco and that I had not been able to prevent it. Whatever he was going to use Draco for must have been important to him because he was livid."

Albus nodded as he offered Severus a lemon drop and after he dismissed it Albus popped it in his own mouth and nodded, "I assumed that Voldemort was going to use Draco this year as an in school agent. I'm sure he already had a plan for him to carry out and now that he can't use Draco he will have to scramble to find someone just as competent to take his place."

"Are you saying that we should expect someone at school this year to be working for the Dark Lord?"

"Yes Severus, it seems that even the children of Hogwarts are being drawn into his order….at least Draco was smart enough to realize that following Voldemort would only end in him being enslaved or dead….but it has come at a great cost to him."

Severus frowned as Albus pushed the thick packet toward him, he didn't have to read it though, the bold letters on the front were enough to let him know; Draco was now a Black. A very poor Black. Standing up he clenched his jaw tightly, the fact that Lucius would disown his son was not much of a surprise, but Draco would be crushed to know that he was no longer apart of his own family.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I want to retire to my rooms now."

"Of course Severus, but please. Allow me to tell Draco tomorrow morning, he has had quite enough today without this."

Severus nodded before walking out of his office, anger covering his features.

* * *

Harry woke up to a soft but persistent knock on the door and after a couple of minutes of trying to comprehend what the noise actually was he jumped up, running over to the door, tripping over his own feet in the process. The commotion of course woke Draco up, who didn't react like Harry at all, he sat up calmly in bed and watched as Harry stood back up, trying to compose himself a little as he opened the door.

"Good morning Harry, I hope I didn't surprise you. I know it's early but I have a…pressing matter to talk to Draco about."

Harry opened the door, wondering why Dumbledore was looking so solemn. Dumbledore walked into the room right as Draco was finished making his bed. "Hello Sir, how may I help you?" He asked as he turned toward him.

"Draco…please let's sit." With a wave of his hand three chairs appeared with a small table full of tea and pastries in the middle.

Draco cautiously took a seat and Harry followed suit, taking the seat closer to Dumbledore. After a few moments Dumbledore himself sat down, holding what looked like a packet in his hand.

"Draco…I am afraid I have some…papers for you. I would have brought them to you last night but I thought that this news would come best with some sleep. Now, what is in these papers is quite personal and Harry and I will leave if that is what you wish."

Draco looked nervously at Harry and was touched by how concerned the other boy looked for him, shaking his head slowly he held his hand out, "no, that is fine Headmaster, both of you may stay." He muttered

Dumbledore nodded as he handed the packet over and then folded his hands together, waiting for the reaction of young Draco.

Draco had to read over the first page a couple of times to fully comprehend the impact of what this document meant. He flipped through the rest of the pages but didn't really read them. He was no longer a Malfoy but legal standards. Draco Black? He let his hands tighten into fists over the paper before throwing it across the room.

"I figured that something like this would happen due to my decision. Its fine, I don't want to be part of a family that has no self respect anyway." Draco stood and Harry stood with him.

"What did it say…"

"My father disowned me Potter! He stripped me of my background, my culture, my inheritance, and even my bloody last name!"

Harry looked to Dumbledore and then back to Draco, opening his mouth to say something. Dumbledore however held his own hand up, standing along with the boys as he waved the chairs and table away.

"What Draco is trying to say Harry is that he is no longer a Malfoy. His father has legally disowned Draco. He now has to take his Mother's maiden name and can no longer be associated with any Malfoy."

"But…." Harry watched as Draco turned away from them and walked stoically into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. "But…what is his last name then?"

"He is now a Black, Harry. Please try to help him through this situation. He has made a very brave decision and it has come at a very big cost." Dumbledore summoned the papers to him and sat the on the desk before walking out of the room and leaving Harry alone with a newly named Draco.

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Nine

Harry sat at the desk reading and rereading the packet that Draco had received a few hours ago. He looked toward the bathroom door and frowned, Draco had shut himself in the bathroom right after receiving the news and no matter how many times Harry had knocked on the door Draco had told him to leave him alone.

Pushing the packet away from him Harry sighed and laid his head on the desk. He wished there was a way he could help Draco. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, Draco wouldn't have been in this position. Sirius wouldn't be dead…..

Harry's head flew up, why he hadn't thought of this sooner? He ran to his trunk and quickly dug out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. Running back over to the desk Harry started to write, happy for once that he could actually help.

* * *

Severus made his way quickly down the corridor, stopping in front of the door and knocking once, but loudly. After a few moments the door opened and Harry Potter was standing in front of him, holding a piece of parchment and looking excited.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you Sna…Professor."

"Not surprising Potter, but I'm not here for you. Where is Draco?"

"He's in the loo, good luck trying to get him out though….if you'll excuse me Professor I have to send this letter out."

Severus moved aside and frowned as he watched Harry run past him and down the hall. Curiosity urged him to follow the young boy, almost positive that he was up to no good. However, he was more concerned about his godson. Closing the door behind him Severus walked up to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"For the last time Harry!"

"Draco, please come out so we can talk face to face."

There was silence before the door opened, Severus was only a little surprised to see that Draco's face was dry and looked like it had been for quite a while. There was no anger on the young man's face nor was there despair, just a calm look of acceptance that Severus wasn't used to seeing on someone so young.

"Draco, you have been through a lot in a short time and I would like to say that it will be over soon, but I'm afraid it's just starting. Once school starts your classmates and the rest of students in your year will figure out that you have left your family and are now a Black. It will become increasingly hard for you to find peace in the Slytherin common room. My door for you will always be open however, but in order to maintain my appearance with the Dark Lord I will have to appear to not like you anymore."

"You don't think I've realized all of this Severus? You don't think that I haven't realized how my own peers will treat me?" Severus saw the anger wash over Draco's face before the young man got a hold of himself. "You think that I have forgotten what I have so recently learned? That you are a spy and must retain your appearance as one at all costs? Why did you come here? To comfort me? I know how to take care of myself."

Severus held his hand up and watched as Draco warred with his emotions. "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to check on my godson, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Draco took a deep breath before nodding, "of course Severus. I'm a little tired and still in shock I think. But I'm fine."

They stared at each other for a minute before the door opened behind them and Harry walked back in, "...oh...sorry, I don't mean to interrupt."

"Quite alright Potter, I was just going." With a curt nod to Draco, Severus turned and walked past Harry out the door.

There was a few minutes of silence before Harry walked in a little more, "it's good to see you out in the open again."

Draco rolled his eyes before sitting on a chair and grabbing his potion's book, "I've already had a long day Potter and it's not even half way over. How about we hold off on playing nice for a while until I can think about some things."

Harry nodded in agreement as he sat down on his own bed, wondering if the owl he just sent out was the right thing for him to do or not.

* * *

Narcissa burst into her husband's study, happy that the Dark Lord was gone for the moment. Lucius looked up at her, his brows drawn together in confusion, "Narcissa, you really must stop interrupting me while..."

"You explain to me right now why my son is no longer on our family tree!" Narcissa didn't care that she was yelling, she was more upset at this moment then she could remember ever being.

"As far as I'm concerned I no longer have a son, I'm not sure if I ever did have one." Lucius turned away from his wife and looked at the window.

"You! You disowned my baby! Without even talking to me about it? That...that is..."

"The Dark Lord does not take traitors lightly! And we do not either!"

Another wave of rage washed over her and without thinking she grabbed a glass vase that was sitting beside her and hurled it at her husband, missing him by inches it went through the window, making glass fly every where.

Lucius turned back toward her, a look of shock spreading over his features, "what do you think you are..."

"As far as I'm concerned Lucius we are through. I am done with your fascination with this maniac. I'm not sure how I never saw how far you would go to please him is beyond me, but no more! I hope in a few years when this fad is over that you will look around you and realize just how far you have isolated yourself."

Lucius opened his mouth to hurl an angry retort at his wife but she was gone before he could. The door slamming shut behind her as he listened to her footsteps carrying her angrily back to their room. He almost felt comfort in the fact that she was more than likely leaving, the things she had just said about The Dark Lord were unforgivable and he would take comfort in the fact that he wouldn't have to punish her for it.

* * *

Albus watched as Hedwig and another large owl flew toward the school, Hedwig broke off toward the owlery. The other one however made it's way steadily toward his window, opening it for the owl to rush in he wasn't very surprised when it didn't stop but went directly toward his door.

"Please my friend, allow me to take the letter from here. I will deliver it to it's owner." He offered the owl a treat and after a moment the owl allowed Albus to take the letter from it's leg before grabbing the treat and flying off.

Glancing at the name on the letter Albus smiled, it seemed that Draco might have his first bit of good news. Walking out of his office Albus couldn't help but hum one of his favorite tunes as he made his way to the dungeons.

* * *

Harry groaned when there was another knock on the door, for there only to be a select few people left at Hogwarts they sure got a lot of visitors. When he opened the door he wasn't really surprised to see a smiling Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, sorry to bother you again but I'm afraid Draco has received yet another letter."

Draco looked over toward them and sighed, what else could possible go wrong? He walked over to Dumbledore and nodded, "Thank you Sir, you didn't have to bring this all the way down here yourself."

Dumbledore smiled more and shrugged, "I was in the mood for a walk, please don't hesitate to come up to my office if you need to talk." Handing Draco the letter Dumbledore seemed to want to stay for a moment but left after he realized that Draco wasn't going to open the letter in front of him.

After the door closed and both boys listened to the footsteps fade, "meddling old coot, wants to know everything." Draco muttered before sitting down again and staring at the letter.

"Yea, but I think he does it so he can be helpful." Harry shrugged as he walked back over to the desk he had been reading the latest Quidditch weekly at.

Draco studied the letter before sighing, turning it over and opening it. He didn't really want to read anymore bad news, but in the end he couldn't think of anything worse than being disowned. Pulling the piece of parchment out he sighed, it was from gringotts and it looked official. He couldn't think of anything it could be, maybe they had wrote to him to tell him he no longer had access to the Malfoy vaults.

_Draco Black,_

_ This notice is hereby informing you that you have been given access to the Black family vaults. You will find your special key in the envelope that this notice came in. If you have any questions or think that the access you have been given is a mistake please contact us immediately. For a balance of the vaults send a letter to us and we will send one back to you. _

_ Have a good day,_

_ Gringotts Bank_

Draco's mouth dropped open before looking up at Harry and then back down to the letter. Harry glanced back at him and frowned, "what is it? Is it bad?"

Draco shook his head and put the letter down, "I have been given access to the Black family vault..."

"Already? I just sent that out a couple of hours ago..." Harry stood up and walked over to Draco.

"You? That isn't possible. Only the head of the Blacks could allow something like this."

"Yea...well...who did you think became the head after Sirius died? You think he left it to your insane aunt?" Harry laughed some and picked the letter up reading over it.

"You...You are the head of the Black household?"

Harry nodded and handing the letter back to Draco, "yea, I mean, don't get me wrong we aren't as rich as the Malfoy's...but I think you'll find you have enough to live fairly comfortably by."

Draco stood up and crumbled the letter in his hands, "you don't have to help me Potter, you've done enough already."

The look on Harry's face was priceless, "what in the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you Draco! And why wouldn't I give you access to a vault that shares the same last bloody name as you! Can't you just take the help and not be a prat about it?"

The tension in the room thickened substantially before Draco's shoulders slumped and he shrugged, "I suppose you're right Harry. Thanks." But instead of sitting back down he walked into the bathroom and closed the door again.

Groaning Harry watched as he heard the door lock, another 5-6 hours without a place to use the loo, great.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Ten

Draco sighed as he splashed some cold water on his face. This could possible be one of the longest days in his life. He had expected to be disowned, but not so quickly. His father must have filed the papers right after the Dark Lord showed up. He couldn't help but wonder if his mother was just a ready to be rid of him or if his father did it by himself.

Turning the water off he looked toward the door. Harry Potter was something he hadn't planned on, starting to actual enjoy his company was something he had never dreamed of. The fact that Harry had forgiven Draco so completely for all the things he had done to him and his friends the last 5 years was something Draco could almost not even comprehend.

Draco sighed as he dried his face on a small hand towel and made his way toward the door. Harry had given Draco a change at having financial security even after being barred from the Malfoy's vault and he wasn't going to let it go just because he had never learned to expect help.

* * *

Narcissa sat in the room she shared with her husband, double checking every draw and chest for anything she may have forgotten to pack. She had meant it when she told Lucius that they were over, she couldn't dream of spending one more night with a man who would so easily give up their only son. Sitting down at her desk she pulled one of the pieces of parchment toward her and started to write with her favorite quill.

_My Dear Son,_

_ I know that you must be scared and confused. I wish I could say your father was sorry about what he has done or that he misses you, but I think we both know that he only cares about one person now and everything else doesn't matter to him. I just want you to know that I had no part in this horrible decision and that to me you are and always will be my son. I am leaving your father as soon as I am done writing this. I refuse to live with such a selfish and cold man. I hope that one day you can forgive me for being so blind to how far your father has fallen._

_ Love,_

_ Your Mother_

Narcissa sighed as she folded the parchment and sealed it, walking over to the window where he beautiful gold owl sat. As she began to tie the letter around the owl's leg she froze, she never fancied herself a paranoid woman, but she knew when someone was standing behind her. She quickly finished tying the letter around her owl's leg, opening the window and watching the bird take off before tuning slowly around.

Lucius stood behind her, his hand clenched tightly on his cane, "Narcissa I implore you to stay here with me. I know how upsetting it is that I had to punish Draco this way, but he made a fool of our family in front of the Dark Lord."

Narcissa scoffed as she walked over to her trunks, "do you even listen to yourself anymore Lucius? He has made you his pet and you have allowed it for too long! I will no longer be associated with a man who grovels at another man's feet!" She shrunk her luggage down and put them in her pocket.

Lucius growled before pointing his wand at his wife, "do not make me use force to keep you here, I will not have another person in my family run out and make a fool of me!"

Pulling her own wand out she laughed harshly, "when will you stop and realize that not everything is about you! I am going to find my son Lucius and when I do we will both live happily without you in our lives!"

The silence in the room was palpable and the look of anger on Lucius' face made Narcissa a little uneasy, she had seen her husband do many horrible things with that same look. But then Lucius blanched and gripped his forearm. For a moment he didn't know whether to go and face the Dark Lord or to deal with his wife, but when another surge of hot rage ran through the dark mark Lucius' mind was made up for him.

"If I come back and you are gone, then consider yourself in the same boat as your son! Good luck getting all the fancy things you want with no money!" And then Lucius was gone, leaving a scared Narcissa behind. Shaking her head to clear her husband's face out of her mind she made her way downstairs and once outside of Malfoy Manor she apparated away.

* * *

When the bathroom door opened again Harry had just finished writing a letter to Ron. Sealing the letter Harry looked up at Draco and smiled, "you look like you are doing better."

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat before sitting down on his bed. "Yea...look...thank you for giving me access to the Black vault. I know I might have seemed unappreciative but I'm not use to accepting help. I'm not used to needing help."

Harry shrugged as he stood up, "it's alright Draco, I'm happy to be able to help you. That's what friends are for right?"

Smiling softly Draco nodded as he pulled out another thick potion's book and started to read it. As Harry studied Draco he couldn't help but notice how attractive the other boy was. Something about how his silky hair caressed his smooth face or maybe it was how his eyes seemed to shine with whatever emotion he was currently feeling.

Frowning he looked away, he had never been attracted to another boy before and he could try to deny that it was attraction that kept making Harry think about Draco, but he would just be lying to himself. Sighing he stood up and grabbed the letter, "I'll be back." Harry said softly as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Narcissa stepped through the front gates of Hogwarts and shivered, she had never talked to the Headmaster before but she knew that Draco was in there and she desperately wanted to see her son, to tell him that she had no part in the awful thing Lucius did.

Taking a deep breath she continued toward the front doors and when she got there she raised her hand and knocked firmly on the door. She was just about to knock again when the huge doors opened and Albus Dumbledore stood in front of her smiling.

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy, please do come in."

Narcissa looked unsure for a moment before walking into the castle. Albus closed the door behind her and smiled pleasantly at her.

"I think that its best we go to my office, you look a little shaken up and I have just the stuff to make an amazing cup of tea."

Narcissa didn't object and as she followed him she couldn't help but wonder why it was always Lucius and never her that came to the school when Draco was in trouble. Looking around she couldn't help but be filled with nostalgia, it had been quite a few years (more than she would be comfortable to admit out loud) since she had been in this amazing school.

When they finally reached his office Albus insisted that Narcissa sit down while he brewed the tea and in just a few seconds she was holding a steaming cup full of what smelled like lavender and vanilla. Sipping it she couldn't help but think of how safe she felt here at Hogwarts and couldn't blame her son for staying here.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy. I think we both know the reason you are here. I suspect however that your intentions are different than that of your husbands."

Narcissa nodded as she took another sip before putting the cup down, "I always supported my husband Mr. Dumbledore..."

"Please Narcissa, call me Albus."

Nodding she continued, "Albus, but he is such a different person now. The Lucius I fell in love with would never sacrifice our son to please some madman. Now he has disowned his son and doesn't seem to care at all about his family."

Albus nodded sadly as he clasped his hands together, "yes, it does seem like your husband has fallen quite far. It pleases me to know that you haven't fallen as far as him."

Narcissa pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing her eyes softly before nodding, "no Albus, I haven't. I came here so I could let Draco know he isn't alone with his struggle. That I love him no matter which side he picks and that I'll always support him."

Albus smiled as he stood up, "that is wonderful Narcissa. Draco will no doubt be happy to hear that he has not been abandoned by everyone from his family. However may I suggest that if you really are done following in your husband's footsteps that you consider helping the ministry put him behind bars. You have seen what obsession has done to him and I'm afraid that he still has a lot farther to fall before waking up by himself. I think that if you and Draco would help put him in Azkaban that there may be hope for your husband yet."

Narcissa stared at Albus for a moment before closing her eyes, "forgive me Albus, but I do not feel comfortable with letting my family's dirty secrets out just yet. You know that I do not believe in muggles being with our kind. Blood purity is something that we have to hold dear or we will be extinct before you realize it. I just...I simply don't see how killing everything you set your eyes on and being a supreme ruler will change anything."

Albus nodded slowly before standing up, "I will not give up hope for you or Draco, Mrs. Malfoy. Both of you have made the move from the wrong side to neutral but I still hope that you will find your way to the light. Now if you want I can call for Draco and both of you can talk in my office privately."

Narcissa nodded immediately, "that would be wonderful Albus."

Smiling charmingly Albus grabbed some powder and after throwing it into his fireplace he poked his head through and waited for Harry or Draco to receive his message.

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Eleven

Draco read and reread the letter that had been pushed under his door just moments ago. His mom was on his side? He just finished reading the letter one last time when sparks flew from the fireplace and the head of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the flames. Looking around he sighed, the old coot probably wanted to talk to Harry and Harry had been gone for the last hour or so.

Putting the letter aside Draco walked over to the fireplace, "hello Sir, Harry isn't here right, is there something you want me to tell him?"

"No, that will be just fine Draco. I actually wanted to talk to you, would you mind coming up to my office? It seems I have a special visitor for you."

Draco's mind started to reel with ideas of who it could be. He hardly managed it could be good news, in fact he was almost immediately sure his very angry father was up there right now waiting to speak with Draco about what was right and what was wrong.

"Of course Sir, I'll be up in just a few seconds." Draco hated how his voice sounded so unsure but Dumbledore didn't say anything about it, just nodded and disappeared from the fireplace.

Sighing softly Draco walked back over to the letter his mom had sent, placing it safely in the draw of his desk before sealing it with a spell. Going over to the mirror and doing a couple of charms to make his clothes look fresh and his hair look kept, if it was his father up there he wasn't going to show any weakness.

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of a window in the owlery, the sky was a dark purplish blue, the moon peaking out and the breeze just the right temperature to still be refreshing. When Harry first walked into the gigantic room he had expected it to be humid and vibrating with the hoots of numerous owls. But instead there were 5 owls in total, Hedwig included. It was easy apparently for Harry to forget that it wasn't the school year, even if he was rooming with Draco.

He had sent his letter to Ron with Hedwig about an hour ago and had been enjoying the silent almost night ever since. It was a great night to do some soul searching and that was exactly what Harry was doing.

He had come to the conclusion that he did in fact find Draco attractive, but couldn't quite take the next step and admit that hew as bisexual or homosexual. He did know however that he liked Draco, more than he ever thought was possible. But once they had stopped fighting constantly Harry realized that they had a lot in common.

The real question was now that he knew this bit of information what was he supposed to do with it? Telling Draco about it was a laughable idea, he liked the other boy and even thought of him as a friend but Harry felt that telling Draco would hinder their new found relationship. The only thing that he kept coming back to was just to be subtle about it. Continue being Draco's friend and drop little hints here and there for Draco to pick up on.

Groaning and stretching as he stood up he figured it was about time to be getting back to their rooms. Looking up at the sky again Harry couldn't believe how clear all of the stars looked, the moon inching it's way to the center. Smiling softly as he turned around he couldn't help but feel that everything was going to work out for the best.

* * *

Severus almost couldn't take the brutal punishment that the Dark Lord had picked for Lucius. Cruciatus after cruciatus hit him as he writhed on the floor. The Dark Lord was none too pleased to hear that Draco was in fact hidden away at Hogwarts and that Lucius' wife had also left him and therefore the Dark Lord's cause.

"She could ruin everything I have worked on at the Ministry!" The Dark Lord's voice was almost too sibilant for Severus to understand and he knew that it was going to get much worse for Lucius before it got better.

"I was going to use your son as an insider in Hogwarts! I thought I could trust your family Lucius! But it turns out that they are nothing but worthless rats!" Another wave of his wand and Lucius' back arched up high enough that Severus was afraid that it was going to break. Part of him wanted to interject but he was rather glad that it wasn't him on the floor this night and wasn't ready to change the situation.

It stopped on it's own eventually and Severus was ready with a potion for Lucius to drink, the Dark Lord liked to torture the people who disappointed him but after wards he liked them lucid enough to understand what he was saying. Giving the vial to Lucius, Severus stepped back and waited for the Dark Lord to continue.

"Do you all see what failure brings? The next time you don't succeed Lucius you will be dead! But, no matter how hard that meddlesome old bastard tries to foil my plans I always have a back up. Even though I can't use Draco now there are plenty of other honest Slytherin students who would love to take his place. Pansy and Blaise please come forward.

Severus wasn't too shocked when the kids stepped forward, he had known how dedicated Pansy Parkinson was to the cause but had always hoped that Zabini would wise up before it was too late.

"Yes my Lord." Pansy apparently spoke for both of them as they bowed after her greeting.

"You are aware that your friend has decided to turn against us and now I must ask both of you for a favor."

"Draco Malfoy is no friend of ours Sir, we will show him once school starts what happens to blood traitors." Zabini spoke up this time and Severus had to repress a shudder at how cold the boy's voice sounded.

"Never use my last name with his again! I will have no muggle lover in my home! Let him ruin the surname Black the rest of the way." Lucius voice was raw and hoarse but the anger he carried could not be ignored.

"Never mind that Lucius! And you better remember that you don't speak unless you are spoken to! Now, Pansy and Blaise, I had a mission for Draco to carry out, but since he is no longer an option I am leaving it to both of you."

"Anything for you master." Pansy and Blaise spoke in almost perfect unison and Severus couldn't figure out what was so eery about the two children.

"Good, your mission is to infiltrate Hogwarts, to find every secret passageway in and out. I want you to find out how to get my followers in the school so we can finally overtake it and capture Harry Potter!"

Severus was not surprised when the Dark Lord turned to him and smiled his weird almost toothless smile, "and you Severus, you will help these children every way you can!"

Severus nodded, "of course my Lord, it will be my pleasure to help you finally take over Hogwarts, it is in dire need of new management."

Voldemort laughed loudly before sending the children away again, "now is the time to prepare ourselves my faithful followers, for before this year is out Hogwarts will be mine!"

* * *

When Draco reached the office he almost didn't believe what he saw. Dumbledore was talking quite animatedly with the last person he expected to see.

"Mother...why are you here?" Draco refused to believe that it was his voice that had cracked and before he knew it his mother was up and across the room, hugging Draco tightly.

"Oh, my dear Draco! I am so sorry that you have been dragged into all of this. Your father is a sorry excuse for a man!"

Draco hugged his mom back and wondered why his vision was blurring so rapidly, "please mom, it's alright, I know that he isn't like he used to be."

Narcissa pulled away from her son and brushed his hair back some, "it is alright, because if you are a Black then so I am. I no longer want the last name of a man who is incapable of showing emotion for anyone other than that...that...nasty thing he calls Lord."

Draco smiled and squeezed his mom's hand, "that's good to hear, besides he has destroyed the name Malfoy so thoroughly that even I couldn't redeem it later on. I also have access to the Black family vaults now so we won't be as poor as father would have liked us to be."

Narcissa turned toward Dumbledore and then back to Draco, "Potter actually let you have access to the vaults? I...I thought it would take longer for him to not judge you for what your father is."

Draco just shrugged and led his mom back to the chair for her to sit down, "it turns out we were wrong about a lot of things..."

Dumbledore smiled happily as he watched them, he knew that eventually Draco and Narcissa would move from neutral to good, he just hoped it was in time.

"So what are you going to do now mom? Where are you going to go?"

Narcissa smiled softly as she glanced at Dumbledore, "well, I can't stay here because I'm not a staff member or a student, but I have a lovely little shack in Hogsmead that I'll be safe at...but Draco I must insist that you stay here at Hogwarts, if your father finds you outside he will drag you back to the Manor kicking and screaming."

Draco paused for a moment wanting nothing more than to argue with his mother but then he sighed and nodded, "of course mom, I will stay here but you have to promise that if you get into trouble that you will come here immediately."

Narcissa patted Draco's hand, "of course dear, Albus has told me that I am allowed on grounds any time that I need to come here."

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for Draco to sit down with his mom, "please, feel free to use my office for as long as you want. I'm sure you have much to say to your mother and that she has a lot to say to you. I will give you the privacy you need." Before either of them could object Dumbledore was out of the office, the door quietly shut behind him.

END OF CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Twelve

When Severus returned to the school he was not exactly surprised that Albus was waiting for him in his room, just too tired to care why. Passing up the Headmaster, Severus poured himself a glass of brandy before sitting down in front of the fireplace.

"Is there something I can do for you Sir?" Severus could only ignore the other man for so long.

"I'm just here to make sure you are alright my dear boy."

Severus of course knew that wasn't the entire case, sure Albus was here to make sure Severus came back in one piece, but he was also there to hear first hand what had happened at the meeting.

"The information I have for you is pretty much useless, if you acted on it then I could no longer be your spy."

Albus nodded before sitting down the chair opposite of Severus, "I would still like to know, if it truly is something impossible to act on then I will keep it to myself."

"If you act on this information I would immediately be outed...but it is up to you sir. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were inducted into the Death Eaters tonight and given a mission. They were told to gather as much information about Hogwarts as possible so they could successfully get the Death Eaters into the school by the end of the year."

Severus didn't have to look over at Albus to tell that the other man was disturbed. No one was ready for how quickly the war was escalating, now children were getting involved and it was going to up the risk more for everyone.

"Thank you Severus, I of course will not act on this, I can see now how serious this is...we will have to hold a meeting soon with the rest of the Order."

Severus nodded and said nothing we Albus stood up and left. Severus continued to sip on his brandy, looking into the fire as he tried to remember how he had ever gotten himself in this situation.

* * *

When Harry arrived back to the head boy's room he refused to panic at Draco's absence. He knew at this point that Draco wouldn't go back to his father so he forced himself to calm down and wait for him to get back. Lying down on his bed he let his eyes flutter close, falling into a light sleep as he thought about Draco and how exactly he could move their relationship on to the next level.

* * *

Narcissa watched as her son left, Albus sitting behind the desk smiling happily as the reunion. Once the door shut Narcissa turned back to Albus and smiled back at him.

"Thank you Albus, for allowing me to speak with my son."

"Nonsense Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please Albus, call me Narcissa, besides Malfoy will not be my name for much longer."

"Of course, Narcissa it was my pleasure to let Draco see he isn't alone in his struggle. I believe that both of you can and will be a role model for any other child that wishes to leave the path that Voldemort is trying to lead them on."

Narcissa seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding, "You are right Albus, I hate to think of any other child, wife, or husband stuck in a situation they are not comfortable with. I would hate to think of any child Draco's age being forced into a situation they do not agree with."

Standing up Albus smiled happily as he walked over to a cabinet, opening it and pulling out a piece of thick parchment, "I'm very happy you agree Narcissa, not only that but I believe you would be an amazing addition to the staff of Hogwarts."

Handing the parchment over to her, she noticed that it was an application for employment and looked up at Albus with confusion, "but what could I possibly teach that you don't already have someone for?"

"There are quite a few things available Narcissa, sadly I doubt you are qualified enough to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But you could help teach flying lessons or help Poppy down in the clinic, she could always use an extra hand for brewing a potion or treating injuries."

Narcissa looked for a moment like she didn't know what to say before taking her handkerchief and dabbing her eyes again, "you would honestly let me work here?"

Albus nodded softly before handing her a quill with some ink, "not only that Narcissa but I would encourage you to stay here as most of our staff does. You could be here during the school year and even the holiday breaks if your wish."

"And all of this for nothing in return? You wouldn't force me to tell the ministry about Lucius?" Narcissa's hand was shaking when she picked the quill up and Albus put his own on top of hers to try and steady it.

"My dear Narcissa, I would never dream of forcing you to do anything, I would hope that after a few months here after school starts that you will see just what affect this war is having on our children and maybe then you will be ready to help us take the first small step in fighting back."

Narcissa stared at him for a moment before filling the sheet of paper out, trying to figure out just how she had gotten from the wife of one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers to just another person who was under Albus Dumbledore's thumb. "I'm very talented in making healing potion's sir and I even have just a little experience in mending bones and other maladies."

Albus nodded as he took the filled out parchment and put it in his files, "then welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are now the second in command of the hospital wing, I do believe that you and Poppy will get along splendidly!"

Narcissa stood up, still trying to shake the surreal feeling of the world around her, "thank you so much Albus...I...if you would very much like to go ahead and settle in whatever room you would have me in."

"Of course, you must be very tired and you'll want to settle in. I believe that there is a room that is just down the hall from the medical wing that is open, if you want to you can swing by and say hello to Poppy, she is usually brewing some kind of potion during this time."

Nodding again Narcissa patted her pocket to make sure that he luggage was still in there before going to the door, "thank you again Albus, this is really more than I deserve I'm afraid."

"Nonsense Narcissa, everyone deserves a second chance."

And with that Narcissa was walking down the stairs and toward her new home for who knew how long.

* * *

When Draco finally made it back to the room he shared with Harry it was 10pm. When he opened the door he was only slightly surprised that the Gryffindor was already sound asleep on top of his covers and snoring. Closing the door silently behind him he walked over to his own bed, putting on his pajamas quickly before laying down.

The day for him at least had been incredibly long, he went from broke to slightly less broke, from being completely isolated from his family to his mom coming to visit him and make sure he was alright.

Closing his eyes he couldn't help but let his mind drift over to Harry. He had tried to make Draco feel as comfortable as possible ever since learning of Draco's decision. He hadn't pressured Draco once to become a spy or to spill every dirty little secret the Malfoy's had. Harry seemed to genuinely want to be Draco's friend. He seemed to genuinely want to make Draco happy and help him make the transition.

Smiling as he felt the first tug of sleep he found himself thinking of how Harry looked when he smiled, how his face brightened up and his eyes seemed to shine with something that Draco couldn't quite name, but it looked nice on the other boy. Draco couldn't deny that the boy was...well good looking and right when he started to really think about how much he was starting to like Harry he fell asleep, thinking of the boy who lived.

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Thirteen

Severus stood face to face with a very angry looking Narcissa Malfoy and found himself for once utterly speechless. The other woman looked livid and even though she was the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff (apparently) he could not entrust the news to her that he was a spy for Albus.

"The next time you see my EX husband, please tell him to rot in hell." She smiled sweetly at him before pushing past him, elbowing him firmly in the ribs as she passed. Grunting softly as Severus watched her leave he wondered when his job had gotten this hard. He was glad though to see that Lucius had finally pushed Narcissa too far and she had left him. He had always thought that she deserved someone better than Lucius Malfoy.

Continuing on his way down to his rooms Severus pushed all his thoughts about the ex Malfoy's away and started to think about the many potions he would have to make for Poppy in the last few days before school started back.

* * *

Harry marked another day off his calendar when he woke up, three days left before the start of term and for whatever reason he was feeling uneasy about it. He had continued to write to Ron and Hermione even while at Hogwarts so they knew not to expect him at the train station. The only thing he hadn't told them about was Draco, he just couldn't bring himself to let something as big as what happened to Draco out over a letter. It seemed more personal.

Frowning Harry looked over at Draco and realized that he was the reason Harry was so nervous about the beginning of the school year. He didn't want the relationship they had worked so hard on to just disappear when school began, actually after thinking so much about it last night he had realized that he wouldn't object if their relationship became more...serious.

Frowning more Harry laid back down on his bed, he had never once in his life had a homosexual thought toward a guy, but he could also say the same thing about a girl. It turns out that the only person he could think of as being attractive was none other than Draco Black. He found himself wanting to touch and say things to the other boy that he had never said to anyone.

Blushing scarlet as he felt the familiar tug of arousal rush down to his half hard cock Harry decided it was time to get up and take a very cold shower.

* * *

Albus smiled at he sucked on another lemon drop, Severus was in front of him. Ranting as always.

"You could have given me a warning Sir! I have no idea what I am supposed to tell or say to Narcissa!"

Albus got up and waved his hand, "Severus please, calm down. This is a fairly simple matter if you would just think about it. If young Draco already knows then he will eventually tell his mother. The option you have before you is when you want her to find out. You could tell her on your own terms or wait for it to come up in conversation between her and Draco."

Severus stood there for another minute before turning around in a swish of black and slamming Albus' door behind him. Albus smiled as he listened to Severus walk down the stairs before sitting back down and looking up at the past headmaster's of Hogwarts.

"I think this is going to be a very interesting year...yes a very interesting year indeed." Albus murmured to himself and smiled softly as he watched almost all the other headmasters nod in agreement.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of Harry humming softly in the shower, he scowled a little before putting a pillow over his face. No one should wake up in such a good mood, to Draco it was just bad character. After a few seconds when he realized Harry wasn't going to stop he threw the pillow at the wall and sat up.

As he allowed himself to wake up more he couldn't help but smile softly. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Harry was a good morning person, maybe it was even...kind of...what? Draco groaned as he realized he had just thought the word cute about Harry Potter humming in the shower.

He dragged himself out of bed and started to rummage around for some clothes, no one should have to have a moment of crisis this early. So what if he thought some of Harry's traits were cute? So what if he had suddenly found himself plunged into the realization that he had a crush on Harry bloody Potter the boy who lived. Worst thing have happened to better people, he should just be happy he was safe in Hogwarts and not gallivanting around with some idiotic Death Eater.

By the time the water stopped Draco was fully dressed and sipping on a cup of tea, hoping that when he woke up a little more that his feelings of infatuation would go away, but when Harry walked out of the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist Draco was pretty sure that infatuation was the least of his worries. The insta-boner that was popping up at the sight of a shirtless, semi wet Harry was something he needed to worry about.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter? Put some clothes on!" Draco knew his voice sounded a bit harsh, but honestly it was either raging anger or growing lust.

"Geez, sorry, I thought you were still asleep." Harry muttered as he walked across the room and quickly grabbed some clothes before walking back into the bathroom.

Draco was still trying to get rid of his hard on when there was a knock on the door. Cursing silently he stood up and walked across the room, glaring down at his crotch before opening the door. The moment he saw his mom's smiling face he completely forgot that he was just about to rape Harry Potter though.

"Mom! Why are you here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes darling of course, I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to have breakfast with me maybe? We have a lot to talk about I fear and I'm sure Harry doesn't want to hear it all."

Draco nodded in agreement, "of course, just wait here for a minute alright?"

When Narcissa nodded Draco left the door open and went over to his desk, brushing his hair down to make himself look more presentable he quickly jotted a note down for Harry. One quick look in the mirror hanging on the wall and he was out the door, closing it silently behind him.

* * *

The great hall was depressingly empty when Draco and his mom walked into it. Picking a seat at what was usual the Slytherin side of the room, they both sat down and waited for the food to pop up.

"So, Draco. Why don't you tell me how your summer has been?" Narcissa smiled and tried not to act too surprised when their small section of the table popped up with steaming hot food.

"It's been fine mother, not what I expected, but I can't say I've hated it." They both helped themselves to the breakfast around them, eating silently for a moment.

"Well, I must admit that this wasn't how I pictured this summer to go as well. Darling I'm not sure why it is so hard to say this, maybe it's because of all the years we spent together...I'm divorcing your father. I've already sent the papers to him and I don't expect him to fight it."

Draco wasn't quite shocked at the news, but for reasons he couldn't pinpoint it upset him. "Mother, I can honestly say that I'm happy for you. He isn't the same man he used to be and I'm sure you realized this long before I did."

Nodding Narcissa put her hand on top of her sons and squeezed softly, "Together we will be Black's darling and we will show your father that we don't need him, his money, or his last name to be good people!"

Draco smiled softly and nodded as he continued to eat, "it doesn't hurt that Harry has allowed me access to the Black family vault...something that he'll probably do for you once he realizes that you are no longer a Malfoy either."

Narcissa stared at her son for a moment, "Harry has been very nice to you over the summer hasn't he? I always thought you two fought more than talked."

Draco shrugged before looking up at his mother, "we talked a lot these last weeks and realized we aren't that different. He's actually kind of nice..."

Narcissa stared hard at her son for a moment before hiding a smile behind her hand, "well that is nice, I'm happy that you will have at least one friend at school this year."

Draco scoffed before pushing his plate away, "I'd rather not think about this year mom, it'll be tough enough as it is without trying to prepare."

"Well, I have a bit of news that will make it easier for you. Professor Dumbledore has offered me a spot on the staff and I've taken it. You are looking at the new medical assistant."

Draco couldn't help how his eyes widened in surprise or how his mouth dropped open slightly, "really? So you'll be living here throughout the school year?"

"Yes and even during the summer holiday's if I would like, however I think it would be best for us if we got out of the castle at least a little."

Draco smiled happily at his mother and tried to remember when the last time he actually felt this happy was before deciding that he didn't want to ruin the moment by thinking and just continued to eat and talk with his mother.

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Fourteen

The night before classes began Severus Snape was usually going over the lesson plans he had made for the year, reviewing the books he assigned, and making his usual potions. But not this year, this year he was sitting across the table from a still very angry Narcissa Malfoy (except it wasn't Malfoy anymore, it was Black) trying to make conversation.

"What do you want Severus? If you think you can get me to go back to Lucius than you are crazy! He was ready to throw my son, your godson's life away!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath before he started, "Narcissa, I can understand why you are upset and I can assure you that I am not going to even entertain the idea of asking you to go back to Lucius. What I am about to tell you is important and secret, I will not continue until you have gotten your temper tantrum out of your system."

Narcissa's eyes widened in rage and as she started to get up she seemed to think better of it (or maybe it was the look of intensity on Severus' face) and sat back down, "fine, tell me."

Severus nodded once before taking a drink of his brandy and continuing, "I have been a spy for the Order of Phoenix since the night Lily and James Potter died. I have been working with Albus and relaying information to him. I had already planned on how I could help Draco if he were to become a Death Eater but I was greatly relieved when I found out he decided not to."

Narcissa opened her mouth and then closed it. She felt a familiar flare of rage on Lucius' behalf, to think that their most trusted friend had been a spy all this time? But then she had to remember that she despised what Lucius had become and wanted nothing more than to see the Dark Lord fall again so maybe one day her husband could go back to normal. Shaking her head she pursed her lips together, there was an undeniable relief that Severus Snape wasn't the same as her husband and that he hadn't been for quite some time.

"That...this comes as quite the surprise Severus...you had always seemed so sincere to the Dark Lord and you've given some valuable information over the years."

Severus nodded as he poured Narcissa another glass of wine he had in the back for company, "I am good at what I do or Albus would refuse to let me go back. The information I tell the Dark Lord is sometimes true but Albus always knows what I am going to release, mostly though it is all orchestrated to sound real and make another member of the Death Eaters look bad."

Narcissa sipped her drink before putting it down and pushing it away, "I'm not sure what to say Severus...I'm shocked. Don't think that I'm not relieved because I am, with you here and being on our side then I can sleep a little easier knowing that Draco is in the Slytherin common room at night...but there is just a small part of me. The old part of me I guess that would do anything to make sure Lucius was alright as well that is just livid with anger."

"That is to be expected Narcissa, a couple of weeks or even years of anger and mistrust does not erase the many years of good memories and love. Please know that I never set out to hurt you or your family. I just wanted to make things right after what I did that night..."

Narcissa nodded and stood up, "of course Severus. I understand and I'm sure you are right, I did love Lucius with everything in me but he's just...he doesn't even remember what he started fighting for. He wanted a better world for Draco and now he could care less if Draco was alive."

Standing up as well Severus waved his wand, sending the glasses and drinks away. "I know and it is truly disturbing to see him fall so deeply in this obsession. I wish I could say that he would be alright in the end but truthfully he will probably be dead or in Azkaban, you can be thankful though for the fact that you and your son will not have to have the same fate."

Narcissa grabbed Severus' hand for a minute, squeezing softly before turning around, "thank you for entrusting this to me Severus. I of course will not breathe a word about it to anyone else, but now if you'll excuse me we both have a busy day tomorrow and I want to make sure Draco is alright."

Severus returned the gentle squeeze before letting her hand drop. "Tell him that if he needs anything that he is welcome to come to my rooms anytime he wants."

With a small smile Narcissa walked out leaving Severus alone to think about the many things that could go wrong during this year.

* * *

Draco watched as Harry finished packing up all of his things, Draco being more prepared had packed his things up the night before and had to rub it in Harry's face just a little. But Harry seemed different, he was snappy and irritable and sure Draco was use to it, but not from the Harry he had gotten to know.

"What's wrong Harry? If you want me to help you pack all you have to do is ask."

"Draco! For the last time nothing is bothering me!"

There was a few seconds of tension in the room before Harry sighed loudly and threw his last piece of clothing in his trunk. He turned around and studied Draco for a few moments before smiling softly.

"Look, I know I've been a prat all morning. But...I just don't want to lose what we've made here...honestly Draco I'm scared that once school starts we won't talk anymore."

"That is the biggest load of nonsense I've heard all summer Harry. What would keep us apart? I'm certainly not going to have anymore friends in Slytherin and I can't imagine you letting Hermione or Weasel tell you what to do."

Harry laughed and threw a pillow at Draco, "Of course I won't let them tell me what to do, but you should probably at least call Ron by his proper last name, you know just to make things go a little smoother. It's just...I mean I know that you aren't going to be the Slytherin of the year...I just...look let's promise to stay friends alright?"

Draco rolled his eyes and he threw the pillow back, "should we pinky promise or what?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at him before walking over and sitting down on the edge of Draco's bed, "you know what I mean. I've really enjoyed getting to know you and I don't want it to just go away because school starts."

Draco scoffed and sat up, refusing to acknowledge what being so close to Harry did to him, "same here Potty, you are certainly a much better friend than any of the Slytherins I hung out with. I forgot there was more in a conversation than just "yes Draco" "of course Draco" "anything else Draco?" Talking to you is actually...enlightening sometimes."

Harry turned around and froze when he realized how close him and Draco were, he could tell by the light blush that lit up Draco's features that he hadn't quite realized how close they were either and I took every brain cell Harry had left upstairs to back away and put on a smile.

"Good, we'll have to meet up after the sorting tomorrow so we can make some plans. Hey! Now that you don't hate me you can tutor me in potions! That would be brilliant!" Harry knew he was rambling slightly and that his voice was at least an octave higher, but it was helping his 'problem' go down quickly.

Draco nodded and turned his attention to the wall above Harry as he himself tried to ignore the fact that he not only saw Harry's problem but had the same problem himself, "I suppose I can try to teach you a thing or two, but honestly if Severus can't help you no one can, he is after all a potion's master."

Harry made a dismissive gesture with his hand and went back over to his trunk, shutting it and locking it securely, "yea but Snape hates me and has since day 1. Don't you remember all of that "boy who lived" crap that he continuously throws around. Believe me he isn't just doing that for show so people will believe he's with Voldemort, he does that because he can't stand me."

Draco frowned for a moment before shaking his head, "something tells me there is more to it than that but I can't say I don't remember all the times he made your life miserable in potions."

"And don't forget all the detentions." Harry murmured.

Draco laughed softly and nodded, "yea and all the detentions."

Harry sat back down but this time on his own bed, "tomorrow is going to be a long day...you ready for it?"

Draco shrugged as he lay back fully on his bed, "ready or not it's coming."

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Fifteen

Sitting in the Great Hall waiting for everyone else to get to school was almost agonizing. Looking across the room and releasing that Draco was just as nervous if not more made Harry feel a little better though. The staff was already sitting at the head table with the exception of Hagrid who was out greeting the 1st years. It wasn't as hard to get used to seeing Draco's mother sitting with Snape and Dumbledore as Harry thought it would be. He was actually happy to know that Draco didn't lose everyone after his decision.

After a few more seconds of silence (save for the teachers talking quietly among themselves) Harry heard the doors to Hogwarts open and the usual noise of the rest of the students returning for the year. Sitting up excitedly he couldn't help but glance over to Draco who was slumping as low as possible in hopes to not be noticed. Frowning softly Harry opened his mouth to shout something to him but then the doors to the Great Hall opened and the rush of students began.

He saw Ron first, his blazing red hair and pale face making him stand out from everyone and right behind him was Hermione, who had grown even more into a young woman over the summer holiday's. Waving enthusiastically at his friends before shooting one more glance over to Draco.

* * *

Draco wished that he could be as excited as Harry was and a small part of him was. It would be good to have the castle full again, it just seemed too quiet with just a hand full of people. But when he saw the 6th year Slytherins walk in he had to physical force himself to sit up straight instead of shrinking in on himself. Crabbe and Goyle were the first to notice Draco but instead of their usual greeting the shoved him hard as they walked past him. Draco had to grit his teeth not to say anything as he saw their soldiers shaking with laughter.

Next was Pansy and Blaise, they had both been good friends to Draco before but as they walked by him they didn't even glance down at him, ignoring him completely as they went up the table and sat with Crabbe and Goyle. The rest of the Slytherins poured in; some shoving Draco others completely ignoring him. He was so busy trying to ignore how unfair all of this was that he didn't notice when the seat next to him was taken.

"It won't be so bad once the school year starts, we'll be able to handle them."

Draco looked beside him trying to hide his surprise when he saw Millicient Bulstrode sitting next to him smiling.

"No need to look so shocked Draco, sure the news that you refused to be marked carried around but not everyone hates you for it. I actually was a bit inspired by it and also left my house, I never wanted to be involved with the Dark Lord but I never thought leaving was an option. Until I heard about you that is."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but couldn't quite find the words, he had expected total isolation from his house. Not once had he thought that others might follow in his footsteps. Before he could say anything to Millicient two more people sat down across from him and Draco was sure something was up.

Flora and Hestia Carrow smiled brightly at him, waving in unison at Millicient before leaning forward toward Draco, "we think what you did was really brave. Who wants to follow around a crazy person for the rest of their lives?"

Draco couldn't help but glance over at Harry who was having a full on conversation with Ron Weasley both of them laughing and smiling. Turning back toward his new companions Draco reasoned with himself that at least he wouldn't be completely alone this year, regardless of who it was. At least he had someone to watch his back.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe how much he had missed Ron and Hermione, he hadn't laughed this much since the end of last year. Not to say that he hadn't enjoyed his time with Draco, just that they had a different kind of relationship than Harry had with Ron and Hermione. Glancing over toward Draco made Harry pause however, the Slytherin looked miserable. Harry frowned when a couple of kids their age walked past Draco, shoving him hard against the table.

"Oy! Who are you staring at Harry? You just missed what I said about how the cannons are going to completely kick the falcons ass!"

Harry couldn't turn his attention off of Draco however as another kid, this one looked younger shoved him, "yea they've really stepped up their game this year."

"What the hell Harry? What's so fascinating about Malfoy all of a sudden?"

It wasn't until Harry saw a familiar girl...Bulstrode maybe? Sit down next to Draco and engage him in conversation that he finally looked back toward Ron.

"It's Black now actually and I kind of need to talk to you guys about that..."

The confused expressions on Ron and Hermione's face were priceless and a part of Harry wished he could get a picture of the two of them like that.

"Black? What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione leaned in closer and after a few more seconds of being stunned Ron followed.

"Well, you know how I told you I was at Hogwarts for most of the summer, but what I didn't tell you was that Draco was with me..."

"What? Malfoy was with you? Harry I think you may need to lay down..."

"Be quiet Ron! Harry is trying to tell us something important."

This wouldn't be the first time Harry had been thankful for Hermione's keen eye for when he was trying to say something really important to his friends.

"Draco ran away from Malfoy manor the same time I ditched my uncles. His father was going to force him to join the Death Eater's so Draco decided to get out while he still could. It was actually kind of intense...because for a couple of days we were hiding out in a room at the Hogsmead inn and Draco's father actually found us. Dumbledore came running before anything happened though and that is when me and Draco came to Hogwarts...but now Lucius has disowned him...and well if you would pay attention you would see that most of the Slytherins are already treating him like shit..."

"Wow...so Draco really is a Black now?" Hermione looked over toward the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco wasn't exactly alone, he had three girls sitting with him and even though Draco still looked miserable and wasn't saying anything, the girls were talking animatedly.

"Yea, he really is and I'm not going to lie to you guys, he's my friend now and I think that if you guys could put your differences aside that you could be friends too."

"Have you gone mental Harry? I'm not going to be friends with him! I don't care if he's a Black or a Malfoy or if Dumbledore himself adopted him over the summer! Don't you remember all of the crap he's sad about my family over the years?"

"Oh Ronald when are you going to grow up? Draco had the courage to leave everything he's ever known so he wouldn't be forced to follow Voldemort for the rest of his life! For all you know he never really meant anything he said about us!"

Harry smiled as he glanced back over to Draco, "I wouldn't go that far Hermione, Draco is still a jerk but he's changed. Ron, I really want you to get along with him but if you find that you can't do that don't expect me to stop hanging around him."

Ron made a sound of utter disbelief before pushing away from the table and storming away. Hermione sighed looking at Ron's retreating back then to Harry, "I really should go and make sure he isn't going to do anything stupid..."

Harry nodded and smiled softly, "go on, try to talk some sense into him while your at it."

Hermione laughed, "like that will ever happen."

Harry watched as Hermione got up and chased after Ron before rubbing his eyes under his glasses, he figured that Ron would be the thickheaded one but honestly it got old after a while. Ron really should do as Hermione suggested and grow up. Turning his full attention to Draco, Harry was happy to see that at least he had some friendly looking company.

* * *

Albus surveyed the room full of children and couldn't help but notice the open hostility toward Draco at the Slytherin table. He had assumed that Draco would not have many friends there anymore, but it was disturbing to see them being so hostile in the open. It made him fearful for when Draco was alone with them in the Slytherin common room.

One glance to his side at Narcissa made him frown slightly, she was watching her son her features become more pale by the second, "he is going to have more problems than we feared isn't he?"

Her head snapped toward him, her eyes wide as if he had startled her. "What are we going to do? This is them being nice about it Albus, when he is alone in the common room...I'm afraid they will truly try to hurt him."

He saw Severus place his hand on Narcissa's and squeeze gently, "I'm afraid she's right Albus, sadly I know my students and this is them being subtle with their anger at his betrayal."

Albus clasped his hands together and sighed, "we can only do so much for him, if we do too much he won't know how to fight his own battles...but I am afraid that letting him room with the other boys his age might be dangerous. Not to worry though, I have a solution."

Before Narcissa or Severus could ask him what exactly his solution was the doors opened and Professor McGonagall strolled in, leading a line of 1st years behind her. Albus smiled and focused his attention on the ceremony.

* * *

Draco sighed as he buried his head in his hands, sure it was nice knowing he had a few allies (if you could count Bulstrode and the Carrow sisters as a few) but all they did (like most girls) was talk and gossip. He sighed in relief when the 1st years came in and the hall quieted down, he needed a few moments of silence to let his head wrap around everything that had happened in such a short time.

Draco did the best he could to ignore the Sorting Hat's often depressing song and the sorting that followed after wards, not even caring when a new student was sorted in Slytherin. He had never felt so isolated from his peers before and knew that he was acting a bit dramatic about it all. It wasn't like he didn't expect all of this, sure he expected them to wait until they got to the common room but the fact that they didn't wasn't all surprising either.

It was the growing sense of dread that made him snap out of his self pity as he looked down the table and saw Crabbe and Goyle staring at him with matching looks of menace. He refused to show any sign of fear but inside he had to admit that yes he was a little scared. He knew what Crabbe and Goyle could do if they caught someone off guard, Draco had been behind them most of the time orchastrating the event.

"Excuse me ladies." Draco murmured and went to stand up but before he could Dumbledore was up and motioning for silence, sighing Draco sat back down and resigned himself to getting the shit beat out of him later.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you would please give me your attention I have some announcements to make! Thank you. Let me be the first to welcome you all back to Hogwarts and for you fist years welcome you in general. I'm sad however to say that this school has seen better days, a war has been waging outside of these walls for a few years now, but I'm afraid that it may have finally made its way in. I will give fair warning to all of those who support the dark arts and Voldemort that any hostility toward other students will be answered with expulsion! Let me also make it clear that any student who feels threatened at home or feels that they are being forced into taking sides are more than welcome to come up to my office and see me. I will make sure that you are protected and that you are able to make your own decisions. Is that clear to everyone?"

Pausing he smiled as he heard the clear 'yes sir' float up to him, "good, now on to other matters, first year students please be advised that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone and that magic is not allowed in the halls. Our caretaker Mr. Filch will be watching and he does not punish lightly. Also we have some changes in the head boy and girl category so please listen up. Due to her out-standing performance throughout her 5 years here and the almost guaranteed continuance of that performance through the remainder of her 2 years the head girl is Hermione Granger."

The Gryffindor table burst out into applause and Hermione blushed as she put on her Head girl pin that Albus had owled to her earlier in the summer. "Due to his amazing courage, cunning, and good grades the Head Boy is Draco Black!"

The Slytherin table remained silent and Albus had to wonder just how many of them had already been corrupted by Voldemort, "As is customary the Head Boy and Head Girl get their own room that comes with their very own bathroom. But this year I am afraid that the security for these rooms will be raised. It has come to my attention that other students have been known to sneak into these rooms to use them for things that are not appropriate for school. Whenever someone other than Ms. Granger or Mr. Black tries to access these rooms I will be immediately notified and will come to take care of the situation. Is that understood?"

He stared at the Slytherin table hard and this time the Slytherin students understood what he was saying. Pansy Parkinson smiled sweetly up at him and Albus wondered just how many times he would be alerted to someone trying to get into Draco's room.

"That is all for the announcements, let's eat!" Albus watched as the food appeared and watched as hundreds of hungry students started to dig in. All besides Draco Black, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Harry Potter. They all continued to stare up at him and Albus couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a very long year indeed.

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Sixteen

The Great Hall emptied little by little, the only people left in it were Draco, Millicient, The Carrow sisters, Harry, and Hermione who had just gotten back from arguing with a still sulking Ron. However instead of sitting at their respective tables they had moved together, sitting at the Ravenclaw table looking horribly awkward. Albus walked toward the small gathering now and couldn't help but smile cheerfully as he watched them. Slytherin and Gryffindor had finally come together and he had a feeling this time it just might stick.

"Mr. Black and Ms. Granger I'm glad that you stayed behind, if you had went to your new quarters you would have found that you were unable to enter them. That is because these rooms now require a key along with a password." Albus handed them both strangely shaped keys and watched as they pocketed them.

"I don't have to tell you why I have made these rooms so secure this year. Once in your rooms you can set up the password and allow two people access to it. Those two people will have to archive their voice in the records. Reason being because the password will only allow those who voices it has in its database to come. It will see through Polyjuice potions and the portraits are able to see through any invisibility spell or even the more rare occasion invisibility cloak."

"Do you really think that they will try that hard to hurt me Sir? I understand that they feel betrayed by me, but this seems to be a little too much."

Albus smiled as he nodded, "I'm afraid that you have made more than your fellow students angry Draco and when it comes down to Voldemort I believe that every precaution must be taken...however I must admit that it isn't only your welfare I am concerned about but also that of your room mates."

Draco frowned as he looked toward Hermione, "I'm not sure I understand, I thought that the Head Boy and Girl had their own rooms, I didn't think they shared one."

Albus smiled and shook his head, "Ms. Granger has her own room and so do you, but I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to share your room with someone else Draco. The war outside Hogwarts has escalated rapidly and I'm afraid when they tried to recruit you into their league it made me realize something. They want students of Hogwarts in their numbers so they can infiltrate Hogwarts. I no longer feel that Harry will be safe in the boys dormitory in Gryffindor's tower."

Draco wasn't shocked, he was more surprised that somewhere he had seen this coming, "so you want Harry to share a room with me so we can both have the security of the new rooms?"

Albus nodded and watched as Harry frowned and looked down at the table, "I know that this may be a strange request but I really think you would be in jeopardy Harry if you were to stay in the boys dormoitory."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco, "you alright with this?"

Draco shrugged, "I've been stuck with you this long."

Albus smiled as he turned his attention to Draco's new found allies, "do you ladies feel like you will be threatened if you stay in the Slytherin dungeons? I can arrange for rooms to be made for you.."

"No, please sir that's alright." Hestia shook her head adamantly, "we want to stay there, sure we will be bullied but maybe if others see that we made our own decision and lived...well maybe they will do the same." Her sister Flora smiled brightly and nodded and after a few seconds so did Millicient.

"Such bravery from those who are so young, I'm very proud of you all, if you ever need anything please do not hesitate, my door is always open."

They nodded before the sisters stood up, "we probably should get going actually, all the good beds will be taken."

Millicient sighed as she followed them and after a quick goodbye Albus watched as the three of them left the Great Hall together. It made him realize even more however how much the war had escalated. It was to the point were sides had to be picked and three Slytherin girls were going to be the clarification that other students would need to let them know it would be alright to not do everything your parents or peers said.

Turning his attention back to Harry, Draco, and Hermione he sighed, "I wish I could tell you three that all you would have to worry about this year is your studies and preparing for next years N.E.W.T exams. However I'm afraid that there will be much more in store than that, please be careful and be on the lookout for any suspicious behavior. Even though Mr. Weasley isn't here right now please be sure to tell him the same thing, we are getting into the heart of this war and you will find more and more proof of that before this year is over I'm afraid."

They nodded and with that he waved goodbye to them and watched as they left the Great Hall. When they were gone he sighed and let his smile slip off his face, he never liked putting so much on the shoulder's of those so young, but the war was getting too violent to keep them in the dark any longer.

* * *

Walking down the silent corridor to their rooms Harry realized how much on edge they all were. Glancing over at Hermione he frowned when he saw how pale she was and the first flare of anger over Ron and how childish he could be came over him. "Did you ever get Ron to calm down?" Harry wasn't sure why his voice came out in a whisper but the other two seemed to think it was perfectly normal.

"You know how he is Harry, it might take him a couple of hours but he'll calm down."

They arrived first at Harry and Draco's room and Hermione waved goodbye to them as she walked down the hall toward her own room. Harry watched as Draco pulled out the key and walked over to the portrait, sliding it in the weird shaped hole on the wall before pulled it back out when a small beep sounded.

The portrait swung open and when it closed behind them Harry heard a series of clicks and another beep, the room itself was huge, two canopied beds sitting on each wall, one decorated with Slytherin colors and the other in Gryffindor. The walls were painted a vibrant red and green and on the ceiling there was a magnificent picture of a lion sleeping with a snake curled up on his back. There were two wardrobes, two desks, and on the left wall there was a door that Harry was sure led to their private bathroom.

Their trunks were already placed at the end of their beds and Draco was already in his, putting his things away. On the desks were the books they hadn't had a chance to get during the summer with new quills, new ink bottles, and new potion supplies.

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed as he watched Draco put away his clothes, trying not to think too hard about how he was almost always thinking or looking at the other boy.

"Dumbledore really goes out of his way to keep students safe doesn't he?"

Harry smiled as he nodded, "yea, I think that he wants our safety to be the last thing we have to worry about. However I think that he may have over reacted by putting me in here too. I've been find every other year, this year wouldn't have been any different."

Draco closed the lid to his trunk after putting the rest of his supplies in his desk and shook his head, "actually I think he was right to put you in here. You are the single person that the Dark Lord wants to kill. Truth is he probably did want me to join his cause simply for the fact that I had access to you and could bring you to him."

Harry's eyes widened when Draco pulled his shirt off, throwing it in the corner before starting to unzip his pants, "w-w-what are you doing!" Harry couldn't believe how high pitched his voice sounded and when Draco flashed him one of his trademark smirks Harry refused to think about how quickly the blood pooled between his legs.

"I'm getting ready for bed Harry, classes do start tomorrow." Draco let his pants fall down his legs before kicking them off, leaving him in emerald satin boxers.

Harry suddenly found it difficult to swallow as he let his eyes trail down Draco's chest to his boxers and then back up, when he met the other boy's eyes again Draco was looking at him with amusement and curiosity. Blushing scarlet before standing up and nodding, "yea, they do, I guess I should get ready too." He made his way quickly past a smiling Draco and shut the bathroom door.

Draco couldn't help but laugh softly as he laid down in his bed, laughing even more when he heard the shower in the bathroom turn on. He had felt the tension grow between them during the summer, but he never thought that Harry found him attractive. Only a blind man however could have missed the raging hard on that Harry had ran into the loo with. Closing his eyes Draco fell asleep thinking about what exactly he could do to help his and Harry's relationship change.

END OF CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Seventeen

Harry moaned as he watched the top of someone's head kiss softly down his chest. The blond silk hair brushing along his skin almost as softly as the satin lips of whoever it belonged to. His back arched when those lips reached his rock hard cock and even though he tried to at first, he couldn't control his hands as they flew up and tangled in the amazingly soft hair, his hips moving on the own accord as he yearned to sink further into the warm mouth. The head moved back and Harry moaned at the lose, looking down through lust heavy eyes. As the head turned upward toward him Harry felt cold realization of who it was wash over him. Draco smirked as he made his way back down and before he could reach his destination Harry felt his balls tighten before he came hard.

Harry sat straight up in bed panting heavily as he tried to get the remainder of the dream out of his head. He groaned when he realized that in the first time in three years he had ruined his sheets. Glancing over to the other bed he let out a sigh of relief when Draco was still sleeping before fishing his wand out from under his pillow and casting a quick cleaning spell. Licking his lips he laid back down and realized that if he tried to deny his attraction toward Draco anymore he was stupid. The next step was trying to figure out what to do with those feelings.

Rubbing his face in frustration he wondered when it had happened. He had never felt this way about Draco before, hell before he ran away from his aunt and uncle's Harry had absolutely loathed everything the Slytherin had stood for. But then he found out that a lot of the things he thought about Draco weren't true and after getting to know him more he had learned that they had a lot in common. He looked toward Draco again and didn't bother looking away. He wondered if Draco had any of the same feelings for him, the Gryffindor side of Harry told him the only way to find out would be to ask him or maybe just push him against a wall and kiss him. Harry's cock twitched at the thought and he quickly changed that train of thought, he didn't need another hard on.

He tried to imagine how he would bring up something like this to Draco and just couldn't, looking away he closed his eyes and sighed. He would just have to let things work themselves out, he would hint around and maybe try some flirting and see what happened. He slowly fell back to sleep, wondering what he was going to do about his new found realization.

* * *

The first day of classes was going just how it always had for Draco. Boring. He was making his way to potions class, the only class he really enjoyed anymore. The fact that Harry would be there made him feel... what? Excited? He guessed so, he hadn't seen Harry for a few hours now and he was a little sickened to find that he missed the boy, even after such a short time.

He was just about to turn the final corner when he heard something behind him. He pulled his wand out as he turned and wasn't surprised to see a smiling Crabbe and Goyle lurking just behind him.

"Oh look Goyle, the blood traitor sees us, what ever shall we do?"

"I think we should teach him a lesson."

Draco wasn't surprised that his first encounter would be with his two old friends, they had always been good for sending to beat people up. He just wished he knew who they were following around now. They took a step toward him and Draco brought his arm up, eyes widening in surprise when he felt someone behind him grab it and twist it behind his back. They quickly grabbed his other arm and Draco tried to jerk out of the grip but couldn't. He desperately wanted to see the coward that had come up behind him, but found he had other things to worry about as Crabbe and Goyle made their way toward him.

He started to struggle more, he had seen the two idiots beat up their fair share of people to know that they were good at it and he really didn't want to be on the receiving end. Goyle raised his fist first and Draco closed his eyes to wait for the impact.

"Stupefy!"

Draco felt his heart flutter as he heard the angry voice and opened his eyes in time to see Goyle fall down unconscious. He heard the sound of a first meeting skin and was shocked when he felt the tight grip on him suddenly disappear, making him stumble forward. He turned around in time to see a very pissed looking Harry Potter repeatedly punching a very surprised looking Blaise Zabini before grabbing his wand off the ground and pointing it at Crabbe.

"Best get out of here while you still can." Draco put as much venom as he could into his voice, which seemed to work because Crabbe quickly started to drag his fallen friend away from the scene. Turning back around Draco realized that Harry was straddling a now unconscious Blaise, still beating the living shit out of him.

"Harry!" Draco ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him, finding two things out quickly, one was that Harry's body under his clothes felt like a statue and two he was extremely hard to drag off of the other boy. He finally pulled him away though, dragging him down the corridor and around the corner before letting go of him.

"I swear I'll kill that little bastard."

Draco wasn't sure why but hearing so much anger and hate in Harry's voice made some part of him uneasy and maybe just a little scared.

"They didn't even touch me Harry! Calm down!"

Harry turned toward Draco, his chest heaving before he closed his eyes and visibly tried to calm down, "sorry, it's just...he had no right...they didn't touch you?"

Draco couldn't believe how quickly concern replaced the anger in Harry's eyes and for one second all he wanted to do was grab the green eyed boy and kiss him until they both passed out from lack of oxygen. "No Harry, you got here before they did...thanks...by the way..."

Harry gave Draco a lopsided smile before relaxing all the way, wiping his hand across his forehead before wincing. Draco realized why immediately, Harry's knuckles were bleeding and already starting to bruise.

"Bloody hell Harry, are you sure you didn't kill him. You're going to have to go to Pomphrey and she is going to want to know what happened..."

"Na, Hermione will know how to fix it. Come on let's get to class."

Draco watched as Harry walked toward the potion's room and wondered why he felt so...wonderfully happy that Harry cared enough about him to go so far to protect him. Draco followed Harry into the class room and hoped that Severus wasn't there yet.

* * *

Pansy finished her healing spell before slapping Blaise across the face, "do you have any idea what you could have done? You could have ruined our entire mission! And for what? Draco is of no importance to us Blaise! Let the other idiots deal with him, if you get expelled before we can finish what the Dark Lord gave us then he'll kill you!"

Blaise moaned and touched his face lightly, it was still badly swollen in some spots and his nose was very tender. Pansy had been able to fix the broken bone though, so after a while he would be as good as new. They had missed potion class though because of the heroic Harry Potter.

"You swear to me right now that you won't do something that stupid again!"

The shrill voice of Pansy was really starting to give him a headache though and he pushed her away angrily, "shut up you banshie! Fine I won't do it again, I just thought that I would give that little traitor a taste of what was coming to him! He made the entire Slytherin house look bad you know!"

"Of course I know that! But once we complete our mission him and Potty will get what they deserve and we will be rewarded! Can you focus on the big picture please?"

Blaise groaned and nodded, "yea yea, I get it, have you been focusing on it? Any ideas on how we are supposed to capture Po.."

"Shut up! We'll talk about that later! We've said too much as it is, who knows what kind of spies Dumbledore has in this place."

Blaise shrugged before standing up and grabbing his bag, "I'm going to class, you should too."

Pansy sneered at him before standing up as well, "I would have already been there if I hadn't stumbled across your sorry ass."

They stared at each other angrily for a moment before Blaise left the small closer Pansy had dragged him to. Pansy sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Harry Potter must have really made friends with Draco over the summer to defend him that ferociously. She smiled as she tried to think of ways to use this new found information.

END OF CHAPTER


	18. Chapter 18

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Eighteen

Severus sighed as he took the last drink of his 3rd glass of brandy. He had never been prone to having more then a glass and a half when he had class the next morning, but it had been a trying day. What was worse was that it was just the 1st day which always meant that the year ahead was going to be more difficult then he even wanted to think about.

He was about to pour another glass when a soft knock sounded and he sighed again as he stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened it he couldn't say he was necessarily surprised to see Narcissa standing there, he was probably the only friend she had here. He waved her in and when they were both seated in front of his fire place he poured her a glass of brandy and handed it to her.

"How was your first day on the job?" He watched as she took a small sip, making a slight grimace at the taste before smiling.

"It was hectic...you wouldn't believe how many children came through the ward today. How do they manage to get the injuries they get?"

Severus allowed a smile, "they have all kinds of interesting ways. Have you had a chance to talk to Draco today?"

She frowned and nodded, "for a few minutes after lunch, he seemed to be fine. I don't think that the Potter boy has left his side."

"I've noticed, honestly I'm surprised that they are such great friends now. Draco and Potter have been in their fair share of fights."

Narcissa took another sip before placing the cup down on a small table next to her chair, "Yes, the school contacted home on a couple of them. Do you think it's a good thing Severus? Or will this just make Draco more of a target?"

Severus sighed as he put his glass down also, looking at Narcissa for a moment before continuing, "I'm not going to lie to you, Potter's closest friends are almost always involved when he is in danger." Narcissa paled visibly and Severus quickly held up his hand, "but whether its amazing luck or Potter's innate talent to continuously beat the Dark Lord none of his friends have ever been harmed."

They sat in silence for a moment before Narcissa stood up, "so yes, Draco probably is in danger being Potter's friend. But, seeing as how he is Draco's only real friend at the moment...thank you Severus, but I should really get going."

Severus stood up and nodded, "all we can do is keep a watch out for anything suspicious, if we are lucky this year will pass and we will all still be here."

After she left Severus stared into his fireplace, getting lost in his thoughts about what this year really could bring and refusing to believe that what he was feeling deep inside was fear. Fear for himself, for the school, and mostly for Draco and Harry.

* * *

Harry stretched out in his bed, watching Draco study at his desk. He groaned when his dream flashed back into his head. He was lost in process of trying to remember how it felt in his dream when Draco turned toward him, raising an eyebrow when he realized he was being watched.

"Honestly Harry, if I catch you leering at me much longer I might start to think you like me."

Harry blushed as he snapped out of it and shrugged, "so? It isn't like you don't know you are attractive."

Draco laughed before shrugging, "you got me there. What's on your mind?"

Harry watched as Draco stood up, stretching before setting his quill down, "nothing really, just thinking that if the first day was this tough that the rest of the year is really going to suck."

Draco nodded as he walked over to Harry's bed, sitting down on the end of it, "yea, thanks by the way...I could have taken care of Blaise myself, but I probably would have had a black eye or busted lip."

Harry propped himself up on his elbows smiling, "or both."

Draco gave him a warning look before smiling softly and nodding, "yea or both."

They sat like that for a moment, enjoying the silence before Draco scooted, letting his hand brush against Harry's knee as he situated himself. Harry couldn't help but shiver at the soft touch and couldn't figure out why, him and Draco touched all the time and it never affected him before.

"So..."

"Look Harry, this isn't usually how I do things...but this tension is going to kill my concentration during the school year and if I leave it up to you to make the first move...well let's just say Gryffindor courage is somehow lost when it comes to romantic relationships."

Harry let his mouth drop open in shock, wondering when he had fallen asleep and hoping that he wouldn't say anything out loud for Draco to hear him.

"So, let me just try something and if it doesn't feel right we'll leave it at that."

And before Harry could even begin to think of what to say Draco was on him, fastening his lips to Harry's. Harry let his body act on instinct, wrapping his arms around Draco, hoisting the boy closer before letting one of his hands travel up to the back of Draco's head. There were so many sensations to take in, the satin feel of Draco's lips on his, the warm battle of their tongues, and Draco's wonderfully silky hair.

It was over all too soon however and Draco pulled back, standing up and walking clear to the other side of the room, "wow."

Harry was still sitting there shell shocked, a full blown hard on as he watched Draco lick his lips. He would feel rejected at the sudden distance Draco put between them, but Draco had a problem of his own which wiped out all insecurities.

"Say something already!"

Harry shook his head before sitting up fully opening his mouth, closing it, and then opening it up again. "As unexpected and sudden as that was, I still have to say I loved every minute of it."

Harry smiled his lopsided grin and Draco relaxed, nodding as he sat down on his bed, "me too, now I'm not saying that we delve into a romantic relationship...but now we both know that the option is on the table..."

"So what? Just let it happen on it's own?" Harry looked a little put down, he had enjoyed the kiss; immensely and hoped that a lot of snogging would be in their future.

"Harry, I just don't think we should rush into anything tonight, it's obvious that we have a sexual connection and we know we can be really good friends. I just want to make sure of a few other things."

Harry nodded as he took a deep breath, "alright, with that being said I have to go shower." He stood up walking to the bathroom, before going in he turned back toward Draco and smiled, "just so you know though, I really do like you, I think I've liked you for a while now, even before we became friends, I just hated you too much to realize it."

Draco opened his mouth to respond but before he could Harry closed the bathroom door. He laid down and groaned, feeling the last of his blood return to its proper place. The rest of the year suddenly didn't look too bad.

END OF CHAPTER


	19. Chapter 19

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Nineteen

Waking up the next morning Harry found it hard to believe that he and Draco had shared a kiss last night. Not just a kiss, but their first kiss in what Harry had fervently began hoping would be the first one of many. Dressing for classes and looking over at the still sleeping Draco he wondered why instead of just standing there wishing he could be kissing Draco he didn't just walk over there and do it.

Remembering what Draco said last night was the thing that pushed him to do it, he wanted to show Draco that he had just as much balls to push their relationship further as Draco did. He had a last moment of doubt standing over Draco before he leaned down and kissed the sleeping boy. He pulled back and couldn't help the smile that broke out over his features when he saw the half awake confused looking Slytherin.

"Morning sunshine."

It took Draco a couple of minutes to get awake enough to realize that yes Harry just kissed him and yes now he was standing above him waiting for him to say something back, "there is a reason why I take my showers in the morning Potter." He could see immediately that wasn't what Harry had wanted to hear but he just wasn't a morning person.

"Fine fine I'll let you take your shower and then we'll try again."

Draco watched Harry walk over to his desk and sit down, pulling out the paper he was working on for the advanced transfiguration class he was in. Draco threw the covers off and stood up, stretching as he continued to watch Harry. He had been afraid at first that maybe his less than enthusiastic response would hurt the Gryffindor's feelings but he seemed to be fine. He went into the bathroom and began the process of waking up.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was not pleased with how things in his life were turning out. He had lost his family and a part of him told him that it was his own fault. He had become manic and obsessive with his duty to the Dark Lord, but the more logically part (at least what he thought was his most logically part) told him that it was the fact he had been living with a filthy traitorous wife that made him fall short in the eyes of the Dark Lord. His logically part also told him that of course his son turned out he way he did, his disgusting excuse for a mother had probably been filling his son's head with lies for years.

He threw his glass into his fireplace and didn't flinch when it shattered with a loud noise. Even though he had reasons for what his family did it did not help him in the circle of followers. He was being ridiculed and mocked, not to mention that the Dark Lord himself had asked him how his family could be the way they are without Lucius knowing until right now. He had been demoted in the ranks and was lucky if the Dark Lord called him to half of the meetings anymore.

Standing up he grabbed his cane and made his way to the fireplace, it was time for his work at the ministry. He looked up at the old portrait hanging above it before leaving and stared long and hard at his wife's smiling face. He would make sure she paid for the pain she had caused him. He threw the floo powder into the fireplace and left for work.

* * *

Draco felt exceptionally better as he finished with his hair, opening the door to the bathroom he found himself caught off guard for the second time that morning. Harry was there waiting for him and as soon as the door was opened fully he found his mouth suddenly full of Harry's tongue. Being awake and in a better mood however Draco grabbed Harry by his shirt and pulled him closer, returning the kiss with just as much passion.

When they finally pulled apart Harry smiled brightly and backed away some, "you really did just need to wake up."

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed past him, breakfast was already beginning and he didn't want to walk in late with a blushing Harry, "of course, did you think I didn't like it? I was the one who initiated this entire thing."

Harry shrugged and picked up his book bag, slinging it around his shoulder still smiling, "yea, so maybe I'm a little insecure. Last night felt more like a dream than anything when I woke up so I just wanted to make sure."

Draco couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto his face as he grabbed his own book bag, "yea well now that you are sure let's go get some breakfast."

"You know you could always sit with us right? I mean, I know that the Slytherin table has to be hostile..."

Draco thought about it for a moment, it was slightly tempting to eat breakfast with Harry but after a minute he shook his head, "if I am going to be an example for other Slytherin's I'm going to have to show them that it is possible to still be a Slytherin after denying the Dark Lord. Which means eating at the Slytherin table and going to Slytherin events."

Harry fought back the urge to argue, knowing that Draco was right but not enjoying the idea of Draco being anywhere near Zabini, "alright, well you know where I am if you run into any trouble."

"oh please Potter, I'm not going to say that I didn't appreciate your help but I can take care of myself. I was foolish for letting them catch me off guard but it isn't going to happen again."

Harry sighed and opened their door for Draco, "yea well I'll be watching too."

Draco walked past him and shrugged, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to be."

* * *

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, after thinking it through the night before (and with a lot of harassing from Hermione) he realized that Draco was just doing what any person in his situation would have done. He still didn't like how close him and Harry had become and even though he would never admit it out loud he was jealous of their new friendship.

He saw them walk in together and share a strange (at least to Ron) look before they parted ways, Draco making his way with his head held high to the Slytherin table. He watched as Draco sat with the three girls Hermione had told him where following in Draco's footsteps and realized he was glad the Slytherin wasn't entirely alone in the snake pit.

Harry sat down across from them and smiled, "morning guys, sorry we didn't get to hang out much yesterday but I'm guessing that can change now?" He was looking at Ron and Ron felt himself blush a little as he nodded.

"Yea, sorry about that Harry. I guess sometimes I can be a dick." He was pleased when he saw Harry's smile brighten and saw him relax.

"Yea well so can I so I think we're alright."

They started to talk about quidditch like usual, eating in comfort as Hermione chimed in every so often about what they had scheduled for today. He noticed how Harry kept glancing over at the Slytherin table and realized that he would have his hands full with helping Harry keep an eye on their new ally.

* * *

Draco sighed as he listened to his new found friends, he didn't mind that they were all girls but he sort of wished they would talk about other things besides who they thought was cute.

"What's wrong Draco? You look bored." Flora threw a roll at him and he grabbed it before it could hit him in the face.

"Well I can't really join in on your conversation, I don't think that Justin Finch-Fletchley is all that cute myself."

Millicient rolled her eyes, "that's only because you only have eyes for Harry. Sure he's cute but he's too obvious to gossip about you know."

Draco looked at her and refused to let his shock show on his face, "what do you mean I only have eyes for Harry? He's the only male friend I have anymore who else do you expect me to hang out with."

"Oh please Draco, other people might be too blind to notice it but we aren't. You and Harry are always making eyes at each other."

Draco opened his mouth to object but then closed it again, he didn't think that they had been that obvious with their new found infatuation. "Just be quiet and keep your theories to yourself alright?"

They laughed before going back to the reasons why Justin Finch-Fletchely was a good looker and Draco was left once again to listen to their banter.

* * *

Severus sat by Narcissa at the head table and watched as Draco ate his breakfast, only chiming in to his new friends every few minutes. He didn't necessarily think that Draco was depressed, more like he was bored by his lack of male friends. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and shook his head as Ron and Harry were deep into conversation, watching as Hermione rolled her eyes and said something every now and then. He wondered how the young girl could stand hanging around the two idiot Gryffindor's every day. She was very bright and shared almost nothing in common with the two boys.

"Do you think he will be alright today Severus?"

He looked over to Narcissa and nodded as he took a bite of eggs, "I think he'll be fine, him and Potter will probably spend every minute together again which means that any Slytherin that wants to get at Draco will have to go through Potter and probably Potter's friends."

Narcissa looked relieved by the news and went back to eating, Severus wished he could stop worrying about everything so easily, but knew that would never happen. He glanced over to Albus and rolled his eyes when he saw the old man smiling brightly, no doubt the old coot knew something that he didn't and more than likely it wouldn't make Severus near as happy as it was making Albus.

* * *

Albus couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he watched the continuous glances that the two boys were giving each other. It reminded him of when he was in school, experiencing his first romance with one of his friends. Not that he was absolutely sure that the boys had romantic feelings for each other but he was getting there.

It was also good to see that young Ron had came to his senses. He knew that Harry and Ron had their arguments but Harry always seemed to be more complete with both of his friend's at his side. Draco would soon come to find that the friendship of the three girls in his company to be quite the same. Or at least that was Albus' bet. Draco wasn't used to continuous companionship with friends, but once these girls proved themselves to him they were be his best friends.

Going back to his breakfast Albus couldn't help but think of the unavoidable danger that was in the future for all of them, even Narcissa and Severus. However he knew that things always worked themselves out for the better and had full faith that Tom Riddle would not be able to bother them much longer.

* * *

Pansy leaned closer to Blaise as she watched Draco with his newly found friends, "I say we follow Draco tonight to see just how he gets in and out of that room of his, if we can get to Draco we can get to Harry."

Blaise nodded as he shoved another piece of bacon in his mouth.

END OF CHAPTER


	20. Chapter 20

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Twenty

Sitting in Potions class Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed that he was paired with Ron today and not with Draco. He never thought he would be one of those people who wanted to spend every waking second with someone but now that him and Draco had taken the next step in their relationship he could barely stand not talking to him. But Draco was currently paired with Millicient for whatever concoction they were making today.

"What the hell Harry? I know that both of us are a bit daft when it comes to potions but even I know how to follow instructions."

Harry blinked a couple of times before looking back into the potion which was now thick and black, "I stirred too much didn't I?"

Ron just nodded sadly as he looked at their ruined potion and then back to Harry, "well, at least Snape won't be surprised by it." He smiled a goofy smile and Harry had to return it.

* * *

Severus wasn't surprised by the disgusting thick, gooey black liquid that Harry managed to make out of a simple hair growth potion. What he was surprised was when Draco had managed to mess his own potion up, something that Millicient had desperately tried to fix but couldn't.

Draco was his best student and he had never botched a potion before, but as he watched both Draco and Harry and noticed their tentative glasses toward each other almost every other second he frowned as he assumed the reason why. He may have underestimated their new found infatuation with each other and tried to wrap his head around what was more than likely true. Harry and Draco were in a romantic relationship with each other, hiding it poorly which was yet again odd for Draco. Usually when Draco wanted something kept secret he was a stone wall and gave no indication.

He shook his head as he sat down behind his desk and looked at the wall. He had never seen Draco so vulnerable before and honestly he couldn't think of a worse time for Draco to fall head over heels in love. He also couldn't think of a worse person than to do it with none other than Harry Potter.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning his attention back to his class, "I want 18 inches of parchment on the properties of this potion, Draco please come here."

He couldn't help but enjoy the puzzled look that Harry shot to his friend Weasley then to Draco himself. Severus watched as the class packed their things and filed out of the room, Harry being the last one out saying something to Draco on his way.

"Was their a problem sir?" Draco stood in front of him now and he didn't really know where to begin.

"What's on your mind Draco?"

"Nothing si..."

"This is the first time I've had to give you an uncompleted grade Draco, don't patronize me by saying nothing."

"Well what do you think is on my mind?"

"I think that you and Potter need to remind yourselves that you both have enough problems this year as it is without staring at each other like star crossed lovers!" Severus stood up and he could tell that Draco was shocked but he quickly recovered.

"My personal life is of no matter to you sir."

"Be that as it may you need to be more careful, Potter is an idiot Draco and he dives into danger head first any time he can!"

Draco shook his head and hoisted his book bag on his shoulder, "if this is all sir then I'm leaving, I'm aware of Harry's flaws and I'm not a child."

Severus watched as Draco left the room and rolled his eyes when he saw that Potter was waiting outside for him. He hadn't meant for the discussion to go the way it had but it had to be pointed out to Draco. Severus didn't care who his godson was having sexual relations with, he didn't care if Draco was homosexual, but why? Why did it have to be Harry Potter?

* * *

Narcissa smiled as she watched the 11 year old girl walk out of the door. She had came to the medical wing because of the nasty acne spell that had been cast on her and after Narcissa lifted it they talked for a few minutes about how hard it is starting school. She had never thought she would enjoy working, especially in medicine but as it turns out she was enjoying it quite nicely.

"You're such a natural with children Narcissa, I'm glad to see that Draco had at least one good parent a home."

She smiled at Poppy who had quickly become one of her friends, "thank you. I always wanted to have more children, but it just never happened. Now I'm surrounded by them all day and honestly I love it."

"I'm glad that you are enjoying your stay here Narcissa."

She turned around and smiled when she saw Albus, her smile slipping off her features when she noticed the look in his eyes. "What's wrong Albus?"

"It seems that I've managed to injure myself on my last outing. It's nothing to worry over though. Do you have the medicine Poppy?"

Poppy handing him a vial and before Narcissa could ask what happened Poppy was pulling his sleeve up. His hand appeared to be shrinking, his ring finger was black and it seemed to be spreading to the rest of his hand.

"Albus! What happened?"

He smiled sadly at her and winced slightly as Poppy started to apply ointment on the area, "I'm afraid I can't go into specifics, let's just say that there are some things that shouldn't be messed with."

Poppy pulled his sleeve back down and wiped her hands clean, "Albus, you need to realize that you are getting on in years. I know that you think he's too young and I agree, but you have to realize that it's him that will have to face Voldemort in the end."

Narcissa's eyes widened, "Harry? Poppy he's just a child he should be kept as far away from that man as possible! And Albus, if you are messing around with dark artifacts you need to stop immediately, they are dangerous at best and deadly at worst!"

They looked at her for a moment before sharing a look themselves, "thank you for your concern Narcissa and yes Harry is much too young. Thank you for the medicine Poppy but I'm afraid I have an important matter to deal with in the office."

They watched as he left and before Narcissa could say anything to Poppy she shook her head, "he won't tell me what he's gotten himself into either, I just know that he's been cursed and that me or Severus can't stop it spreading through his body. He's really done a number on himself this time..."

* * *

"What did Snape want with you?"

Draco sighed as Harry walked with him to lunch, "apparently he doesn't approve of our relationship."

"What? Why? Everyone else on the staff seems to be pleased that we've become friens."

Draco shook his head, "he knows that we are more than that, apparently we can't keep from making puppy dog eyes at each other."

Harry blushed as he shrugged, "well...that's alright isn't it? We won't try to hide it or anything if we decide to make it official will we? And why does he care who you are snogging?"

"He's my godfather Harry and no I'm not ashamed of us so if we do decide to go together I won't hide it. Severus seems to be under the impression that you are an idiotic Gryffindor who can't help but throw yourself into danger. Which you are, but we're in this together and I'm pretty sure I can be the logical part of your brain when you try to do things."

Harry scoffed and they were silent for a moment, "have you noticed that Pansy has been following us everywhere today?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, "of course, I'm surprised you have though."

Harry bumped into his shoulder playfully making him stumble a little, "I might be an idiotic Gryffindor as you put it but I've learned how to be observant."

Draco nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence parting once they got to the Great Hall and going to their respective tables.

END OF CHAPTER


	21. Author's Note

Sorry everyone about the delay on chapter twenty-one and I'm even more sorry to say that I'm not sure when I can have it out for you guys to read. I've been working on it but it's slow coming, my husband is sick and I've been taking care of him and trying to write in between. Not to mention that this friday/saturday my family is having their xmas get together. I do assure you though that when I do put it out that it will be long and good! Please forgive me :-(


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I've managed to get this much out and I'm actually quite excited about what happened in this chapter. I hope it doesn't seem rushed, but I'm just not sure what else I could put happening during the school day and well at night there is only so much that can ;-). Any suggestions would be lovely! Also, my husband is feeling much better so I should be able to post chapters regularly again (excluding saturday when my family does christmas and then christmas in general) I hope you guys like this one! I would like to think I worked extra hard on it and moved the plot on a little. **

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Twenty-One

Albus sighed as he watched Harry talk with Ron and Hermione from the head table and found that he was truly troubled by what he was going to have to put the young man through by the end of the year. In the end he had realized that Poppy was right, he would have to entrust a great deal more to Harry, educate him more about the dark mind of Tom Riddle. He looked down at his hand which was getting worse by the second and shook his head. He should have never put the ring on, but the temptation had been too great.

He glanced over to Severus who was whispering softly to Narcissa and found that he could have comfort in the fact that at least Severus had found someone to pass the time with. Narcissa Black would not have been his first guess as a mate for Severus Snape but now that he saw them together he couldn't imagine Severus picking anyone else. He doubted that the young couple realized where their relationship would undoubtedly end one day but to Albus the signs there were just as clear as the signs with Harry and Draco.

He relaxed back into his chair and looked over the multitude of students that were below him and hoped above everything else that he could keep, if nothing else, the halls of Hogwarts safe.

* * *

"You are claiming that your ex-wife had this in her possession while at your house and you never noticed?"

Lucius did not like the implications that the auror was making and he sneered at him, "I can assure you that if I had known about this I would have turned it in much sooner!"

"Of course sir, this is a very serious implication though, so I'll have to be 100% sure that this artifact belonged to Narcissa Black before taking her in with charges"

"How much clearer can it be? I found this disgusting potion in her personal storage that she never had the chance to go through at my house. It's obvious that it is a liquid version of the imperius curse! She should immediately be apprehended!"

The auror leveled Lucius with a sturdy look before shaking his head, "look Malfoy, I understand that you have clout here at the Ministry, but here we aurors remember who use to be a death eater and who wasn't. I will bring Narcissa in and question her very thoroughly about this however we will have to use veritserum and she may end up telling us a lot of things you'd rather not get out."

Lucius couldn't remember the last time he had felt such rage, his tightened his grip on his cane and snarled at the younger man, "just do your damn job!"

The auror watched as Lucius Malfoy stomped out of the room and rolled his eyes, the fact that Lucius' son had run away during the summer following by his wife was no secret. However only a group of aurors had their own idea for why Lucius' family had suddenly abandoned him.

"Hey Shacklebolt! Send an owl to Albus Dumbledore and tell him that we need to speak to his newest employee."

* * *

Walking back to their room Harry and Draco seemed to be more on edge, the day had gone fine but Pansy had continued to follow them everywhere. Of course the stupid girl didn't realize that she had given herself away before lunch, but Draco found himself hoping that the wards to their rooms worked as good as Harry assured him they would.

Opening the door and closing it behind them Draco found that he couldn't help but stand in front of it with his wand ready.

"I keep telling ya mate, she won't walk through that door. I'm not sure what will happen but it won't be her coming in here."

Draco rolled his eyes, "look, I would love to have your faith in the old man and his ability to put wards up, but it won't hurt to be on guard for a few minutes either."

Harry shrugged and sat down at his desk, "yea I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Draco muttered and he glared at Harry when he heard the other boy laughing softly.

After 10 minutes and nothing happening Draco finally sighed and put his wand up, "well I guess you were right..." he was cut off though when Harry pulled him over and started to kiss him enthusiastically. Draco snaked his fingers through Harry's hair and he felt the tension from the day slowly fade away as he lost himself in Harry's mouth.

Harry tore his mouth away from Draco's and started to feverishly kiss down the side of Draco's neck, biting softly when he got to the base of it, then harder when he heard Draco's soft surprised gasp of pleasure. Draco let his hands slide down Harry's back, pulling the Gryffindor's shirt up, scratching slightly as he made his way up his back. Harry shivered as he kissed his way around to the other side of Draco's neck giving it the same treatment.

Draco let his head fall back and heard a soft moan escape from his throat. That was all it took, Harry was up and pushing Draco toward the bed and suddenly Draco realized that if he didn't put a stop to this now there would be no stopping until after. He pushed Harry away and tried not to pay attention to how amazingly sexy Harry looked with his messy hair, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips.

"I don't think I'm ready for...that just yet."

He watched as Harry licked his lips and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths before reopening them, "that's fine, sorry that I got carried away."

Draco smirked and shrugged, "I'd be offended if you didn't."

They smiled at each other before Harry raked a hand through his hair and sat back down at his desk, "well then, I guess I should get to that potion assignment."

Draco nodded as he went to his desk, "me too."

* * *

Pansy couldn't help but think of how much credit she would be given once she got into the room and brought the Dark Lord both Harry Potter and Draco Black but as she started to say what she had believed was the password she felt a warm shock run through her body and in the time it took her to blink she was standing in Albus Dumbledore's office.

The old man looked slightly surprised at her abrupt appearance and she tried to think of what happened and what she should say to the old man, but as he stood up she had the feeling she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Pansy Parkinson correct?"

She nodded and took a step back when he walked toward her.

"May I be bold enough to ask what you were doing trying to get into Draco Black's rooms?"

"He's a friend of mine sir, I thought I was on the list."

She watched as Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid I know that to be untrue Ms. Parkinson. So I'll ask one more time, what were you doing trying to get into his rooms?"

She felt panic rise up in her throat, she had never seem the headmaster look angry before but he looked quite livid now.

He shook his head before returning to his desk, "no matter, I'm sure you have a good enough reason but the punishment is the same. Pansy Parkinson I hereby place you under suspension, please pack your things and report to Professor Snape, he will guide you to the proper floo network to meet your parents, they will be notified by then."

"Suspended? For trying to get into a room sir? Don't you think that to be a little harsh?" Pansy knew her voice cracked and was at least two pitched higher but her family would be livid and the Dark Lord even more so.

"No, considering the events that happened over the summer and Draco's room mate I believe that a weeks suspension is exactly what you need. That is unless you realize just how dangerous the path you are on is and turn over a new leaf."

Pansy closed her mouth with a loud snap, "black mailing students over to your side now sir?" She wasn't sure where the sudden moment of bravery had come from, probably from her fear and anger.

Dumbledore shrugged and looked a little upset, "this is a war my dear and I'm afraid that black mailing is only the start of what I would do to assure one of my student's safety and future. I do not wish to see any of my pupils to come to harm by Tom Riddle."

Pansy turned her head and sneered, "I'll go pack my things immediately."

She stormed out of the room, not sure how the day could turn this bad this quickly.

END OF CHAPTER


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know, I know, you guys have to be so ANGRY at me. But, my laptop died and I just got my new one in the mail today (it's the most awesome thing ever, nothing is better than a new laptop). But yet again, now I have it, Christmas is over, and my hubby is back to 100% so I really should have no problem with posting regularly. Speaking of Christmas I hope that everyone had a wonderful one!**

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Twenty-two

Pansy stood in front of the Dark Lord and realized that she was more afraid at this moment in her life than she had ever been before.

"You are telling me that you have been suspended from Hogwarts?"

"Yes my Lord, but only for a week, the minute I get back I can start …"

"Silence!"

Pansy clamped her mouth shut and didn't even flinch when she bit her tongue in the process.

"Explain to me how you have compromised your position this early in the school year?"

"I was trying to infiltrate Draco Black's room My Lord. It is common knowledge at the school that Draco is rooming with Harry Potter due to the added security that has been put over the room."

"So, you thought that even with the added security you could just go waltzing into the room?"

Pansy looked down and tried to figure out the answer to the question that had been running through her head 10 hours before when Dumbledore first suspended her.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

She looked back up at the Dark Lord and shivered, seeing him sitting there calmly seemed to make the fear worse, "I do admit My Lord that it was a foolish mistake, but I just thought…"

"No, the problem with this is that you didn't think Pansy. And, because of your lack of thinking the old man now knows for a fact that I had at least 1 follower in the school. He will probably assume because of you, that I have more. You have made this simple request become much, much harder."

"I'm so sorry My Lord." She didn't realize she was crying until she tasted the salty tears on her lips.

"Sorry? No, not yet. But you will be."

Pansy opened her mouth to object but before she could get even a syllable out the spell hit her and the only thing she could remember after that was darkness and pain.

* * *

Severus walked solemnly into Albus Dumbledore's office and wasn't surprised that the older man shared the same grim look.

"How did the meeting go?"

"The girl was harshly punished, I'm not sure if she will ever be the same again. He made it clear to everyone that she was no longer to be trusted and that this is how he punished failure, no matter what age."

Severus watched as Albus took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose before sliding them back on, "I knew what would happen to her once he learned of her suspension, however it does not help the horrible feeling of guilt that someone so young has been harmed because of an action I have taken."

"Don't be idiotic Albus, Pansy was hurt because she was stupid enough to believe that the Dark Lord would show compassion."

Albus shook his head and stood up, walking slowly over to the window, "was there any other news Severus? I don't suppose he said who would be taking over in her place?"

Severus shook his head, standing up himself, "no, I think that he wants to keep it a secret from me especially. I don't think he suspects, but I do think he doesn't want me to know due to the fact that I work so closely with you."

Albus sighed and turned around, "another shame, if he would just tell you we could make preemptive strikes that would allow us to foil whatever plans the new child had without having to take such drastic measures such as suspended them."

Severus shook his head and walked toward the door, "yes, these children are young Albus, but you must remember that they are making these decisions based on their beliefs and even as young as they are, they can be dangerous."

Severus shut the door behind him, not waiting for Albus' response.

* * *

Draco woke up and froze when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him; it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't his father or the Dark Lord trying to drag him off, just a sleeping Harry who had apparently snuck into Draco's bed during the night. Draco expected to feel aggravated that Harry would take a liberty like coming into his bed without asking, but instead he felt oddly comforted by his presence and couldn't help but relax back into the other boy's chest.

He felt himself slipping back into sleep when Harry's body gave a violent jerk. Draco jumped and sat up, only to see Harry's hand clawing at his scar in his sleep. His eyes widened when he noticed how red and swollen the fabled scar was and when Harry's back arched off the bed and he let out a scream Draco was up and running out the door, not sure where his legs were carrying him until he arrived at Severus' door and his fist started to bang on it.

When Severus opened the door his face turned annoyed to concerned and Draco knew that his godfather had to wonder why he was standing in front of his door in nothing but boxers with a panicked look on his face.

"Harry."

"Let's go." He watched as Severus disappeared into his room and then came back out with a potion walking with long strides to their room. Draco quickly made his way back toward the room, passing up Severus and putting the key in the slot and anxiously whispering the password to the painting. He was almost through the door before he realized that the door may or may not want to let Severus in, but apparently the painting was just as worried about the screaming boy inside because it didn't ask any questions.

When they arrived back in the room Draco felt like he had been gone for hours, even though it had only been a matter of seconds. Harry was still viciously clawing at his forehead and Draco saw streaks of blood running down from it.

"What's happening to him?" Draco had never heard his own voice sound so high and anxious.

"He's….seeing what the Dark Lord is doing….and from the looks of it he's feeling whatever the Dark Lord is doing as well."

Draco felt the blood rush from his face as he started to understand what Severus was saying, Harry was experiencing the Dark Lord by the looks of it punish one of his followers, vehemently. "Do something! We can't just sit here and watch!"

"I'm sorry Draco…but we are at war and…Harry might hear vital information during this…"

Draco watched as Harry raked his fingernails across his forehead and then looked back to Severus, "you intend to just let him…"

"This is by the request of Harry himself Draco. Please don't hold it against Severus."

Draco jumped and spun around when he heard Dumbledore's voice and couldn't quite seem to be surprised that the old man was here.

"I don't care what Harry said and I don't give a shit about the war! I'm not just going to sit here and watch him suffer!" Draco made his way over to the bed and before he could even think about shaking Harry to wake up Harry fell limp, his breathing labored and his scar bleeding profusely. Draco felt tears welling up and blinked them away quickly, he was familiar with feeling helpless and had felt that way most of his life, but there was something about this situation that bothered him more than anything he had experienced during his childhood.

"Don't worry Draco, he'll wake up after a few minutes and then Severus will give him this potion to calm his nerves."

Draco shook his head and watched as Harry's breathing slowed a bit and his face became more relaxed, "you know that this is asking too much of him." He didn't care that his voice cracked in the middle, he had never seen so much pain expressed over a person's face before and he was afraid he could never stop seeing Harry like that.

He heard Dumbledore sigh heavily, "I know Draco, I know." He heard Dumbledore leave and didn't move when Severus placed the potion on the night stand by the bed.

"When he wakes up give him this and be sure to listen to what he says, he usually blurts it out quickly so he doesn't forget anything so you might want to have a piece of parchment handy."

Draco felt himself nodding and didn't care when his godfather left the room, he kept watching Harry and wondered how he could go from being almost at peace to having one of the most frantic things happen to him.

END OF CHAPTER


	24. Chapter 23

**Careful What You Wish For**

_By Coco Bebo aka EternusCaries_

Chapter Twenty-Three

Harry groaned as he tried to figure out why his head felt like it had been repeatedly ran over. He remembered with a jolt of panic what he had seen and sat up quickly, opening his eyes and wincing in pain as his head gave a vicious throb.

"Harry! Be careful will you? You probably shouldn't move a lot."

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself when he realized that Draco was there and probably had been there for who knows how long.

"Here, drink this, Severus said it will help."

Harry grabbed the familiar looking potion and gulped the entire contents down before he could taste the foul acidic potion. He felt his muscles relaxing first then his nerves stopped sending out signals of panic and then finally his head gave one last violent throb and quit.

"Harry…"

"Hold on Draco, give me that parchment, I have to get this down."

Draco sighed heavily as he handed Harry the parchment and a quill and Harry began writing as fast as he could everything he could remember about what Voldemort had done. He felt the panic creeping back through his veins as he remembered how he had the pleasure of being in Pansy Parkinson's shoes. How he had the pleasure of feeling crucio after crucio after crucio. By the time he was done his hand was shaking and he knew he was crying. Nothing crucial had come out of this trip to Voldemort's mind, no pieces of information that might lead them to their next big break; just the torture of a girl who had displeased a sick, demented man.

"Harry! Just stop alright? I don't have another one of those potions and you are starting to shake…"

"Draco…you have to understand, this needs to be done."

Harry didn't look up from what he was writing and after a few more moments he was done, folding the parchment up and standing up slowly from bed. Groaning as he felt his body protest at the moment.

"Harry…"

"Draco! Look I know that I should have told you that this happens occasionally, and I know that I should have told you how invested I am at helping the Order. But, you have to understand, this is my fight, my war, I have to win it. I will do whatever I can to help the order and…well I was hoping that eventually you would join me."

Draco clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything at the moment. He couldn't remember feeling this angry at Harry Potter since the previous year.

"We'll talk when I get back alright? Please…even if you don't help me….don't…just don't do anything rash alright?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down heavily at his desk as he watched Harry run out of the room and undoubtedly toward the head master's office.

* * *

"Come in." Albus wasn't surprised when he saw Harry walk in, he had hoped that Harry would give himself a little more time to relax after his episode but he never did.

"I've written it all down sir; sorry to say that there wasn't anything important though."

"Then why not wait until you had some more sleep?"

"Because any information helps, even if it isn't important."

Albus took the parchment from Harry and frowned as he read its contents. Pansy had gotten worse than Albus had feared. He couldn't help but think of Neville's parents as he finished reading it and hoped with everything in him that Pansy had not been subjected to the same fate.

"Thank you very much for this Harry, now please, go back to your room and let Draco know that you both are excused from classes today."

"Alright, but please…I mean I can feel it that something is going to happen his year. Don't leave me in the dark ok sir? We both know who will have to finish Voldemort off and I'll need all the help I can get."

Albus closed his eyes and nodded and didn't reopen them until Harry closed the door to his office. Reading over the parchment again he sighed before throwing it down on his desk. Harry had been of course right, they really couldn't afford to treat him like a child any longer, even though that was exactly what he was. Looking down at his blackened hand once more he realized that he had a very hard decision to make.

* * *

Draco watched as Harry made his way back into the room and felt a surge of anger at Harry, Dumbledore, his godfather, and honestly the entire situation. He could see Harry's frame shaking with exhaustion and his scar was still a puffy angry red. He remained quiet as he watched Harry sit down on his bed with a soft thump, "Dumbledore said that we are both excused from classes today."

For some reason that infuriated Draco even more and before he could even think twice about it he was up and pacing around the room. "How bloody nice of him, you know I can't believe you didn't warn me about this. I have a right to know that you have more than just nightmares; that you actually can see what he's doing. Tell me Harry, how much farther are you willing to risk your own mental and physical health to help this charade against good and evil?"

Harry looked over at Draco shock splashed over his face before it turned to anger as well, "as much as it takes! Fine, maybe I should've told you about the visions, but you have to understand what that monster has taken away from me! I can't have a normal life and it's pretty much been decided by fate that I have to be the one to kill the bugger! So yes, I will do whatever I can, I will suffer the visions; I will suffer through him trying to kill me and everyone that even pretends to get close to me! But I won't ask you to understand because there just is no way you can!"

Draco turned toward Harry and suddenly remembered how they could've kept their 5 year rivalry going; sometimes he just couldn't stand how hard headed and stubborn Harry could be and as he turned toward the door to leave, he almost pulled his wand when he felt Harry grab his arm to stop him.

"Please, don't leave…look I'm sorry and I know that we still get mad at each other." Harry looked away before shaking his head and looking back at Draco, "I really care about you Draco and I don't want that to be ruined because of this. I promise that from now on I'll be more open about everything alright? Just…please?"

Draco sighed as he felt his body relax slightly, pulling Harry to him for a passionate kiss before pushing him away gently, "I suppose if you can apologize I can too, it startled me is all and you'll quickly find that I don't like to be startled or surprised."

Harry smiled his signature half smile as he nodded, "noted, no more surprises."

Draco rolled his eyes before walking back over to his bed and lying down, "so no classes today then?" He watched as Harry shook his head and sighed before patting the spot beside him, "then what you waiting for? Let's go to bed." Draco felt a small trill of pleasure go through him when he saw the brilliantly happy smile break over Harry's face as he climbed in bed with Draco.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
